The Other Side
by drich147
Summary: Cole chose to help the beast, and in doing so, he has awakened every conduit on the planet. With all of their powers, the conduits would reach out into space, forging their own way, walking their own path, and leaving a blazing trail for all to know.
1. Chapter 1

So, I had this idea pop up into my head a while ago, and it wouldnt go away until I put it down, So here it is.

Disclaimer: I dont own Mass Effect, I dont own InFamous.

(((I,ME)))

So, here he was.

Here at the end

Here at the place, where the last of the unawakened, unaware of what they were, conduits, and the last of normal humans called a sanctuary.

It had been hard, it had taken years, to go to every place in the world where the was a conduit, and awaken them.

It had been easy to find them, and get to them, thanks to the abilities that John had passed on to him, way back in New Marais, when John had said that he was too tired to awaken all the conduits.

But that didnt mean that he didnt encounter problems.

The first problem had been the safety of the conduits that had followed him. It had always been a number one priority, as if one died, it meant that there would me one less person after the entire thing was over.

It had eventually been solved, as he gained more and more power he had figured out how to manipulate and create atoms.

That particular discovery marked the creation of a permant safe zone for the conduits that had followed him. He had made a massive area underneath the ground, with a large area and massive re-inforced walls. With a few vents and fans taking air inside, it was liveable. The only problem had been food, though once he had found a conduit capable of creating and manipulating plants, he had created a large farm area for the safe zone.

The second problem had been getting around the world, which had been solved once he had figured how to teleport.

With a pemanent living area where conduits would be safe, he was capable of moving much faster around the world, seeing that he no longer had to worry about other conduits. He could now simply travel too a city, create a large Ray Field Radiation explosion, then teleport the awakened conduits to the safe zones, where Kuo and other experienced conduits could help them adjust and figure out their powers and how to control them.

The government had tried, and tried again to stop him. They hadn't succeeded.

Humans died, electrocuted, or perhaps reduced to ashes.

Tanks and other land vehicles reduced to molten metal.

Planes and jets ripped out of the sky, either through lightling or Johns, now Coles, ability to manipulate gravity.

Anthing that tried to fight was destroyed within seconds. And once the fighting was over, a Ray Field blast turned the entire settlement / town / city into ash, and reawakened all the conduits, which were then teleported to the safe zone.

Over and over the process repeated, and eventually when the were too many conduits in the safe zone, he created a second one. And then a third, then more, when it became nessecary.

And they were nessecary, there were almost 50 safe zones, each holding about 500,000 conduits, each mainted by local conduits, each having atleast 5 conduits capable of creating and manipulating plant-life.

Cole found that interesting, there was a great variety of abilities, but for each person who had an ability, there were atleast 250 or so people with the same ability. And then there were the conduits who either had mulitple abilities, or could achieve another with only one.

The number of people who possesed the ability of flight (without access to another power) totaled around 1000 or so. The number that could actually achieve some form of flight (or atleast moving through the air) totaled around 12,000,000 or so. Only slightly less than half the population.

But that was enough of those thoughts. Now was the time to awaken the last unawakened conduits on the planet.

Cole stared out into the setting sun, his thoughts calm and focused. "This is it." He said to himself. "This is all thats left." And with that, he helf out his hands and closed his eyes, and then focused. To anyone watching, it would seem as though he was glowing. With a thought, Ray Field Radiation Began to gather inside his body, and then exited it, gathering in his hands. A red energy began to appear around his body, small flecks of red appearing suddenly, and then vanishing just as fast as they were appearing.

Orbs of energy appeared in his hands, the red aura intensified.

And then, he let it go.

The blast was devestating, a red wall of energy that spread out instantly, covering the entirety of the sanctuary in seconds, killing normal humans, destroying buildings, anhilating everything in its path.

In its wake, the only thing that survived, the only things that could survive were conduits.

A massive cloud of dust obscured what happened, but that soon faded away, leaving to view a massive area of debris.

Cole stared out into the ruined city-scape, light from the setting sun colliding with remaining particles in the air, bathing the entire city in a beautiful red and orange glow. He stared around at the city extending his sense to find all the remaining conduits, and when he found them, he teleported to them, and then helped them up, and then teleported to the next (bringing those he found with him), wandering through the destroyed city to find all the conduits, helping them, healing those wounded.

And once that was done, he took them to a sanctuary.

He announced, to every conduit in the world, using his telepathy, to make sure they all heard it, that they had won.

(((I,ME)))

Yeah, so this story obviously had Cole take the evil ending.

It was an annoying little idea that kept going around in my head. "What would happen if evil ending Infamous humans got to space, then met the council."

So I wrote it on here.

Also, as a side note, does anybody know that actual date when infamous was set at?

I'd like a review, if you wouldnt mind, and if you find any errors, just point them out to me.

See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

And this is the second chaper

Disclaimer: I dont own Mass Effect, I dont own InFamous.

(((I,ME)))

2013: All of the conduits in the world had been awakened, and every human left is dead or dying from the plague.

2014: Conduits began to divide into smaller groups of people, nicknamed "Clans". The division of conduits is power wise, those with similar powers gather together and form groups, with young children who havent yet displayed a particular power being looked after by Clans who have a neutral power, usually flight or teleportation.

2015: One of the clans who have a great amount of people with 'sensor' type abilities discovers how to find out a conduits ability, even if the ability is not or has never been in use before. The begin to scan children who have not displayed any abilities yet, or scan children whose abilities a clan is unsure of.

2017: A "Metal manipulating" clan along with several other clans pool together, and utilise there abilities to create a city. They leave their sanctuary, and begin to live there. Other clans follow.

2018: Clans begin to name themselves, mainly for simplicity.

2020: Clans begin to spread out over the world again, as clans begin to create cities and farms to support the population.

2025: By this time top population of the conduits has reached 80 million people. Studies during the last four years show that a child of two conduits with the same power will inherit their powers 95% percent of the time, while a child with parents with different powers will inherit one of the parents power 40%, or some mix of the parents power 19% of the time, the remaining is a chance to develop something completely new.

2026: The metal manipulating clan rename themselves to the "Metalurgy clan". Many other clans begin to follow suit.

2027: The Telekinesis clan enters a large mining operation with the Metalurgy clan, and the Sensor clan, the Sensors abilities allow them to detect metal, with the other two allowing easy extraction..

2040: Total population of the conduits reaches 1 billion people. They also begin to spread into other countries again.

2043: Conduits who had previously been scientists began to gather in large groups, seeking to learn more about their powers, as well as continue scientific development. Construction of multiple large scale scientific labs begin, they are completed 3 weeks later. Previously created labs were demolished.

2044: Conduits began to industrialise large settlements, as the population is simply grown too large for the abilities of the Metalurgy clan to continually produce electronics and advanced parts for.

2045: Power supply problems begin to appear, as the amount of electricity, which is mainly generated in large solar farms, begins to dwindle. More farms appear until the problem can be solved some other way.

2048: After studying a large amount of conduits with a variety of abilities that involved the creation and/or manipulation of energy, the first prototype Type-A energy generator is designed, and later tested. The Type-A generator is a success, and they quickly begin to replace some solar farms, though not all, considering there could still be some problems with them. The Type-A generator does not require a fuel source, and it can generate an effectively infinite amount of energy so long as it doesnt degrade, however, it has a limited output over time.

2050: Cole MacGrath, looking exactly the same as he did 37 years ago, as well as finding himself with little to do, and being extremely bored, allows scientists to study his abilities. Coles power was still reported to be growing and expanding by this time.

2051 - 2079: Continous development over the world has created much more space for conduits to live in, and population growth continues to rise. Throughout this period of time, many aspects of technology become more advanced, owing to a greater understanding of conduit abilities, as well as having a large amount of development in most scientific areas. Many upgrades are made too the Type-A energy generator, making it more efficient, as well as having it generate more energy per second. The Type-A generator continues to improve.

2080: Total population of conduits reaches 3 billion, during the same year, Cole encounters a member of the Electrolosis clan, a doctor, and teaches him how to use the 'Pulse Heal' technique, later on, the technique would spread amongst the Electrolosis clan, and would be put to a good use, considering there were members of the clan pretty much everywhere.

2081: After an intense amount of study into Coles ability to supress and enhance the powers of those around him, the 'Null field generator' was developed, allowing the supression of a conduits abilities inside a small area. The main problem with the generator is that it can only supress abilities with an area of 4 cubic metres. The generator is instantly placed inside prisons, where it could be used to hold dangerous conduits without a full staff of strong conduits keeping an active watch on them.

2082: With every country on Earth being inhabited by conduits, an issue arises with governments, with many worring that society would deteriorate and create many problems without some form of contry wide leadership as opposed to the current city based leadership. For almost 11 months there was a great deal of arguing as to how a government was to be established, eventually, the arguing resolved and the United Conduit Government is formed. Among its first act is the act to unite all scientific resources in the world. The collection of resources is refered to as the "Scientific Union", or SU for short.

2090: A discovery in the energy physics and energy conversion science departments leads the creation of an experimental field generator. The field generator converts pure electricty into a gravitational field, allowing a variety of uses. After an imense amount of testing, its is soon released into the world after being declared safe. As a result of this devices energy requirements, research had to be made in ether sending a massive amount of energy without any form of medium, or miniaturizing existing generators. Research into both is done, with moderate success in each.

2093: The Nanotechnology department makes a breakthrough, and the first form of nanobots that can be created cheaply, while still being capable of performing complex acts and being easily programmed and controllable, are created. This development marks the first in a series of breakthroughs that would change humanity for the better.

With Nanotechnology came the super efficiency in industry, with it, most technologies could be miniturized, and it took far less time and effort for anybody involved. It also meant that small and large items could be built rapidly, and that existing items could be repaired efficiently, without much effort.

2096: A breakthrough in energy physics leads to an upgrade in all energy generators that exist, tripling the energy generation of every reactor. In the same year, another breakthrough in the particle physics department leads to the creation of the Energy-To-Matter converter. The ETM converter (somtimes refered to as the matter fabricator) marks the second creation that changed humanity for the better.

The matter fabricator changed human society entirely, With suddenly infinite resources, a major restructuring in economy became nessecary, as any old form of economy simply wouldnt work. This lead to the current no-money society, as money was unessecary, since everything could be provided quickly and easily.

In the same year, a cheap and easily made super-conducting cable was designed, it quickly replaced most wires that existed, simply because of its efficiency

2100: This was perhaps the most important year in recent history, with the most significant discovery/breakthrough in recent history too. This year marked the breakthrough in research in one of the more significant conduit abilities, Teleportation.

(First off, this next bit is just me throwing an explanation out there, one which probably isnt correct, but for the purposes of this fic, will be.)

Teleportation worked by creating a hole in time-space within a localised area, with a connecting hole at another location in time-space. In some ways, the act was something similar to a wormhole, yet it was different, as the hole created by a teleporter was created and destroyed in less that a nanosecond, with the teleported moving through that hole within that time.

With this breakthrough, the Warp Gate was created. The warp gate did more or less the exact same thing as a teleporter would do, however, the warp gate was only capable of connecting to other warp gates. On top of that, the warp gates were capable of creating a prolonged hole in space, allowing them to create a portal that would last for as long as energy was fed to the gates. The warp gates were also the single most energy draining device that humanity had access too, as creating a prolonged wormhole took 8 medium sized generators to run continously.

2110: The UCG sets its sight at the stars, and charges the scientific union to create a form of space transport that would allow easy access to space.

After slightly less than 8 months of design and development, the first in a line of ships enters a testing phase, where it was pushed to and beyond the brink of its capabilities.

The ship, looking similar to something that looked more appropriate for the ocean, made use of several technologies in its creation. The first was a scaled up energy generator, with a higher output because of the larger size, a large amount of energy could be devoted into any system on the ship, and with superconducting cables, no energy was lost, which resulted in no heat build up.

The second piece of technology was the matter fabricator, it was crucial for a ship to posess this piece of technology, as without it, a large amount of stored material was nessecary for any trip into space. With the fabricator, it meant that a breathable atmosphere could be created and regulated easily, it also meant that food was not a problem, as food and other organic products could be created on demand, removing the need for storing large amounts. it also meant that, so long as both the generator, the fabricator and the nanite forge were still online, it would be possible for a ship to repair with docking on a space station or planet. The raw material could be created as nessecary, and nanobots would repair the ship at a quick rate.

The third piece of technology was the nanite forge, which is the device responsible for creating and programming nanites. the only thing required for its use is a supply of raw materials, and a small amount of energy.

The fourth device was the 'Gravitational field generator'. This device was one of the most important pieces of technology on the entire craft. Its first use was the creation of artificial gravity on and around the ship, and it was the only reason the ship was capable of getting of the planet without help. First, the device would significantly reduce the gravity holding down the ship. By doing this, the ship would seem to become very light weight, as gravity from stars and planets stopped effecting it so much, from that point, thrusters would engage, providing the thrust nessecary to escape a gravity well. Following that, it would then establish artificial gravity on the ship itself, allowing earth-like gravity to stop any problems that might emerge from, well, not having gravity.

The ship, nicknamed "Araes", runs its first live test 2 years later, the Araes achieves geosynchronous orbit, and then maintains it for 12 hours. Following that, it begans landing procedures, which succeed without any problems.

2111: With the current speed of space craft allowing travel to mars in just over a week, a mission to mars is launched, with the goal of the mission to estatblish a permant base on mars, and then creating a warp gate there. The mission succeeds, and both the base and the gate are established without problems, the base itself expands in order to host a large amount of farms and research facilities. A similar base is then established on the moon.

2115: Total conduit population reaches 11 billion, and living areas begin to become crowded.

Later in the year, the UCG draws up a plan to create large livable habitat zones for civilians on both the moon and mars. After about a month of development, large domes containing a large amount of infastructure begin development, and are completed a few weeks after they began. Large amounts of civilians move to these city domes to escape the semi-crowded cities that exist on earth.

2128: As the populations of every settlement continue to grow, with slowly decreasing space to expand into, the SU begins to design and develop a super large space station meant to hold an incredible amount of conduits. Basically a gigantic space station that acted as a city. 3 of these space stations begin development, and take almost 4 years to complete. Once completed, a large amount of conduits migrate to these space stations.

2135: The SU devotes a large amount of effort into developing a way to teleport items a large distance without the assistance of a warp gate. Effectively trying to develop true teleportation for objects, an incredible amount of effort is spent trying to perfectly replicate what teleporters have been doing for over a century.

March 2145: After 10 years of research, testing, upgrading, and refining, the first aplicable for of teleportation without a warp gate is created.

The device, known as the 'Jump Drive' proves to be one of the greatest discoveries in human history. However, the Jump drive proves to have its own flaws.

The first problem of the jump drive is the jump distance. The amount of space a jump drive can cover in a single jump is refered to as the 'jump distance', and typically, the length of the jump distance scales with the size of the jump drive itself. The smallest jump drive that is still be practical to mount on a ship has a jump distance of slightly less than a single light year in a single jump. However, ships of smaller size (and thus usually possessing a smaller jump drive) usually have a smaller energy output, which means that it takes a longer time to charge the jump drive. The opposite is also true however, as larger ships generally have both a larger (or more) generator, which means that it takes less time to charge and recharge the jump drive.

The second is power consumption. The amount of power that the jump drive will consume scales with the device itself, as such, only larger ships, or ships with more powerful generators, can mount larger jump drives.

August, 2145: A super space station is designed, and begins construction in december. The space station, named "Freedoms progress", is made up of 6 large triangular pyramids connecting to a hexagonal pyramid in the middle, with the flat sides of each shape facing upwards. Inside each of the triangular pyramids there is 3 generators, 1 matter converter, 1 nanite forge and a gravitational field generator. Inside the hexagonal pyramid lies 6 generators, 2 matter converters, 1 nanite forge, 1 warp gate and a jump drive. The station is 20 kilometres from one side to another. The entire station is crewed by 1000 conduits.

The 'Cybrack' clan gives 7 of its members to the entire station, the clans ability centering around merging with or controlling technology, their abilities would allow them to merge with computers and monitor the entire station easily. The clan effectively acted like an AI while merged, however, they could merge and unmerge with the station whenever they wanted too.

Freedoms progress departs on its first mission, which is to set up the beginings of a star base over mars. The star base itself will then expand and continue building itself thanks to its matter fabricator and nanite forge.

2148: The discovery of a life time is made on mars, the massive sensors on the starbase detecing a structure far underneath the surface of mars. A team made of many conduits with a variety of different abilities suited for many situations is dispatched less than 6 hours later.

(((I,ME)))

"So... does anybody know why we were called here?" Came a voice from the side of the room. It belonged to a man named Jack.

I sighed to myself, I really, really didnt want to be here, but none the less, I answered him. "We are here because they found something on mars. A structure to be exact, one that wasnt built by any human.". All eyes in the room turned to me, each one giving a silent question. I remained quite, not willing to volunteer any information without them asking. One of the people in the room, a woman with long hair spoke up, "And how do you know that? On that note, who are you anyway?". I let out another sigh, and then I said "My name is James Cameron, and as to how I know, I was one of the ones who found it in the first place.". She stared at me a little longer before turning her attention away to ask something to the person next to her, I wasnt paying attention to what they said.

At that moment, the door opened, and all the chatter in the room ceased. A pair of people entered the room. One was a man, the other a woman, both dressed in suits. They looked around the room for a second, and then one of them spoke up. "Gentlemen, ladies, Welcome to station 02. You were called here because we needed your talents for a mission. And since you all seem to be here, we can start the briefing now.". At this point, the man turned to me. I already knew what it was that he wanted, so I merely let out a sigh, before placing my hand on a pad infront of me. A second of thought, and 2 things happened. The lights in the room dimmed, a holographic projection formed in the center of the room. This time, only a few eyes turned to me, showing only the slightest surprise, before turning to stare at the hologram. At this point, the man began talking again. "What you see before you is a projection of a structure we found underneath the surface of mars, and as you can clearly see, it wasn't built by human hands.". Everybody in the room sat up slighty straighter, clearly interested. He stared at them. "As it is an obviously alien structure, we gathered you all here today to investigate it.". At this point an expression of comphrehension was shown on a few faces, but they vanished quickly.

This time, it was the woman who spoke to them, "We already have somebody near the structure beginning to investigate, your job is to scour the facility for anything dangerous, and if you find nothing, your second objective is to find a computer, or some other form of data storage, if either are successful, tell James, with his abilities, he might be able to gather information on what happened here.". They turned to me again, I merely stared back. "Any questions?".

At this point one of the men in the room and said, "Yeah, I have one, you said that we would be meeting up with someone, who are we meeting up with?"

At this point the woman just turned to him and said on name, one that I would have never expected to hear. "Cole MacGrath.". Many eyes, including my own, widened and we all turned to her at the same time. The women, clearly not fazed at all, simply said "Do you accept?".

The decision was unanimous.

(((I,ME)))

I am not happy with this timeline.

It just doesnt seem right too me.

Oh well, nothing I can do about that at the moment, so it will stay that way for now.

Also, if you're wondering why I added the Matter fabricator, its because of one of Kessler's abilities. Among Kessler's seemingly infinte supply of energy (which may or may not have come from that device on his arm (which, if it did, meant that somebody had designed seemingly infinite energy in a space as small as a human arm, plus a little bit of the chest area. )) Kessler was also capable of generating very advanced mechanics out of no where, displayed where he once generated a number of First Sons droids from nothing but pure power. Now, if Kessler can do that, and the only thing ability he has is electrokinesis (we do not know if he had any other powers somehow transfered to him), then Cole should eventually be able to do that, and since Cole allowed people to study his abilities, they figured out how to do that.

On that note, Cole has continously been growing stronger (slowly gaining more abilities too. (Kessler mentioned that time-travel was only his newest ability, implying he was still growing stronger, and gaining more powers by that time.)), so, if it ever gets to that point, he may or may not eventually end up taking a reaper out of the sky, I'm still not sure if it should happen.

If anyone has any suggestions, just tell me.

As a side note, a conduit civilian refers to a conduit who has never gone through military training, and isn't a part of the military. Of course, civilian is a word used very lightly, considering that at least 1/6 people has a power that could be used for direct offence. That doesnt mean that the other 5/6 aren't dangerous;

Regenerators are very hard to take down, and can survive and heal from most things nigh instantly.

Teleporters are obviously very dangerous, as they could simply teleport you a few hundred metres into the air, or perhaps into a wall. they could also just teleport behind you and shove a blade through your back. Or how about a active grenade right underneath you? Or inside your stomache.

Elementalists. (those who can control the typical elements, metal, fire, ice, electricity, water, tar, ETC. (that isnt all the elements though, there are still others.)) These guys dont even need anyting said about them, the danger they represent is obvious. And there are guys who control gravity. Guess what they can do?

People with supreme physical abilities (super speed, super strength, super durability, and others. and most of the time they possess more than one.) are very dangerous. For obvious reasons.

People with enhanced senses are one of the least dangerous, however, trying to catch these guys of guard is impossible, and if a sensor gets their hands on a weapon that can peirce a wall, or something similar, nowhere is safe, Beacause they can always find you.

Shapeshifters represent an obvious danger, for obvious reasons.

Energy manipulators? Do I really need to go into that?

Fliers arent _that_ dangerous, but they can still be pretty dangerous. (every been dropped from a very high location without a parachute? no?)

People who can control or merge with technology prove dangerous for a number of reasons, especially if they manage to take complete control of a artificial environment, you can just imagine the kind of hell they could cause.

On that note, it is possible to stop these people, but it can be pretty hard depeneding on skill levels.

That isn't even all the powers.

There are people similar to Joseph Betrand, you remember that guy? You know, the guy who could mutate civilians into super strong monsters? I did say similar, not completely the same, But that doesnt mean there aren't people who are capable of creating monsters. Some times, they can do it without needing to mutate something else.

Taking that a step further, there are people who can create and mutate life itself, and that doesnt mean just animals. The Plant clan could do it, if they really wanted to. A gigantic man eating plant sounds fun for those guys.

And there are more. Many, many more.

The most important note here is that there is not such thing as a conduit civilian, 98% percent can kill you using there powers. the rest usually have some way of killing or restraining you.

One more note is Coles personality. He mainted a realistic, leaning slightly towards narcissistic, attitude, He didnt go down the good path or the evil path, but somewhere down the middle. His deciscion to join John was based on not being able to risk the RFI not working properly, and the plague not being wiped out, so he went through the 'bad' ending, but he wasnt an asshole, he was simply doing what he saw he had to do. That also lead towards a great deal many conduits not developing a superiority complex or something similar, which is why everybody isn't an arrogant jerk. Well, that and the fact that everybody knew that the government / military wouldnt hesitate to nuke them if they could.

Now, on the note of an _average_ conduits average life span, i'm going to put it at 150 years naturally, This is mainly because most conduits seem to have an enhanced durability, and most conduits seeming to have a strong immunity system, which would explain why cole wasn't effected that much by Sasha's tar. It has been extended to 400 years thanks to better medical technologies.

However, there are conduits that can live longer than that, the most obvious being regenerators, those conduits are effectively immortal unless killed. And killing them is hard, but anhilating them utterly will work, So don't expect to see any conduit that can't turn intangible stand infront of a dreadnaughts main gun, they are going to die.

There are also conduits who are capable of rebuilding their bodies, Sort of like John White, and his ability to make another body after he got anhilated the first time when the Ray Sphere exploded. And the second time when he got hit with a nuke. Those guys are pretty much immortal, however, there is only about 7 or so that can actually do that.

And on the last, final note, children are born with their powers activated, but can't start actively using it and controling it until they are at least 3 years old

Leave a review if you want to.

See ya later.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days and almost 300 Views, you guys are awesome, you know that?

Anyway I was sort of motivated, so I decided to start work on this ahead of schedule.

Here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, nor do I own InFamous.

(((I,ME)))

Despite what the people inside of the room were about to do, the atmosphere was relaxed, most certainly something one would not expect from a group of people about to enter alien ruins.

The group stared at the door infront of them, the only thing keeping them seperate from the ruin.

A voice rang out over the intercoms, and the group remained staring ahead.

"Gentlemen, ladies. What you are wearing on you today is the most advanced hostile area environment suit currently developed. We have taken great pains trying to indure that your abilities would work with the suit, and we would apreciate it if you did not damage it." There was a chuckle at this point. "But in all seriousness, dont damage the suit. Anyway, we are about to open the gate, when the gate is open you will commence on your mission. The gate opens in 10 seconds, get ready. Michael, Cole is already inside, meet up with him and give him the data pad. Good luck gentlemen, have a pleasant evening."

There was a hiss, and the door opened slowly.

"Get going gentlemen."

One by one, they walked through the gate, each one not showing what they thought.

(((I,ME)))

"This is certainly a very nice architecture, aesthetically pleasing."

And indeed it was, the long hallways, though lifeless, had paterns in the metals, though they were obviously different peices, they had been put together and fused in such a way that continuous tessellating shapes were formed, it was a nice addition too otherwise lifeless halways.

Eventually though, they reached a room where they had been told Cole was staying temporarily

And then they came face to face with the electric man himself.

Cole had seemingly not aged at all, looking just as young as he did a hundred years ago. Cole wasnt wearing other than normal clothes, seemingly not bothered by the half vacuum at all.

Cole was surrounded with a faint aura, an occasional electric spark appearing and vanishing just as quickly as it came.

Cole turned to them, brown eyes that seemed to spark with electricity took them in, not giving away anything. Finally he turned from them, and stared straight at Michael and then spoke "I understand that you have something to give to me?"

Michael jumped, then fumbled for the data pad he had been give earlier, quickly handing it over to Cole.

Cole read something on the data pad, then simple muttered "I see." He turned back to them "You will follow me, I have already looked over this entire place, so I can lead you to what I have found."

He turned away from the group began to walk down another hallway, seemingly unbothered by the low gravity.

"How does he do that?"

"Do what"

"Walk like that, there's way lower gravity here compared to earth."

"Didn't you know? He can control gravity."

"Ah hem"

Suddenly they turned their attention back to Cole.

"This is the only area in the place that has anything interesting in it."

Cole turned to the left and pointed at a small pillar slightly built in to the wall and said "That appears to be a computer, I shall let you do what you need from here on out. I have other things to do, so don't expect to see me around here." And with those final words, Cole vanished with a small crackle of electricity.

"How rude, he just left us here."

(((I,ME)))

2148: Data from the facility is successfully transferred to science labs, a large amount of effort is directed to deciphering the data.

April, 2150: Scientists successfully manage to decode the data, which contained a variety of information about Mass Effect technology, information on Mass Relays, as well as a small amount of information on Protheans, the species that created the structure.

May, 2150: A mission to Charon, Pluto's moon is launched. The mission is to deploy a series of large scanners around pluto's moon. The scanners are deployed in short order, and begin running deep scans into the moon, in an attempt to detect if there really is a mass relay inside the moon.

Three days later, after supercharging the stations, a large amount of unknown materials are detected inside the moon, notably almost directly in the centre.

2152: The UCG releases information on the Protheans to the public and announces Its findings inside Charon. A plan comes together to remove the Ice surrounding the mass relay.

The 'plan' consisted of using the matter fabricator to create plasma, then condensing it using magnetic fields and guiding it towards the moon.

To do this, a special system that was refered to as the "Plasma Projector" was developed, the plasma projector would gather a large amount of plasma at its core, utilising intense magnetic fields to condense the plasma into a small space. At that point, the plasma would be accelerated out into space in a thin beam, it would then use long range magnetic fields to keep the beam contained, as well as to guide the plasma once it was launched.

After the first time the system was tested, it was modified to fire a continuous beam of plasma, of course, it could only do so long as it was continuously fed plasma.

With the matter generators continuously feeding the Plasma Projector plasma, it could fire for so long as there was energy to run both systems.

The first station to feature these plasma projectors was Freedoms progress. With the super stations engineering capabilities, it soon features 7 of these Plasma Projectors. 1 Plasma Projector was mounted on each arm of the station, while another more powerful one was mounted in the middle

In June, the station begins to remove the ice from the mass relay. Several smaller stations begin to remove the ice from different parts, and after almost 2 weeks of continously removing ice, the mass relay is uncovered.

The mass relay was quickly moved outside of the moon, and Charon has since had all of its mass returned to it.

In december, the relay was activated, and a probe sent through.

The probes scans reveal that, on the other side of the connected relay is the Arcturus system, slightly more than 36 light years away. There are also 3 planets, and 3 more mass relays.

2153: A large super station meant to serve as a jump off point begins construction. The station, named "Arcturus Station" is a 100 kilometre version of Freedom's progress.

The stations size meant that it could mount a jump drive capable of jumping to the Arcturus system in a single jump. Beyond that, Arcturus station is meant to simply act as a large area from which many ships could dock, and, if it became nessecary, defend the relay that lead to Earth.

2154: Conduits begin to expand through the relays, colonising habitable planets and building space stations to defend these worlds against any possible threats.

At least three stations are built per planet.

2160: Shanxi, a new colony that had been established less than 1 month prior, reports an error with drones that had been sent through a recently activated relay, the drones suddenly stopped sending signals after less than 1 minute on the other side of the gate.

As Shanxi does not yet does not yet have a fully opperational defence station, a pre built station is planned to be moved into the system just incase anything goes wrong. The SDS "Chickamauga" is assigned to the defence.

(((I,ME)))

"You know what, Captain? This sucks." The man voiced his thoughts, though many of the crew silenty agreeing with him.

Captain Jacob Shaw sighed out loud, having heard more or less exactly the same thing from many of the crew aboard, and simply said the same thing he had told everybody else. "Listen, I don't like this anymore than you do, but this is a mission coming straight from high command, and it somebody needs to do it. Unfortunately, that somebody is us, nothing I can do about it. Now stop whining about it!"

Jacob Shaw was a tall, very much imposing man, and had a reputation for being a powerful conduit. Jacob was a member of the Electrokinesis clan, and had both incredible amounts of skill and power thanks to the self-training he put himself through every day for more than 80 years. His powers, like most conduits had grown naturally over time, expanding and changing slightly. And just like most conduits over 80 years old, he had figured out countless little tricks about his ability.

The man, likely a medical officer going on the clothes he was wearing, didn't even flinch, already used to the captains presence, and didn't hesitate to say "Sorry Captain, but so far, all that I know is that we are suddenly being reassigned to a planet in the middle of nowhere, for a reason that you haven't told us yet." The man looked expectantly at the captain, hoping that he could get an answer out of him.

Jacob stood firm, seemingly uncaring of the slight disrespect in what the man had said. He simply stared at the man for a while, before he vansihed in a crackle of electricty.

Jacob reappeared on top of a suspended walkway, and said "ATTENTION CREW! I have an important announcement to make.". The crews eyes turned him. Jacob stared back, making sure that he had each members attention. "I'm sure that you are all wondering on why we are suddenly being reassigned to a colony on the edge of our territory out in the middle of nowhere." Jacob paused for a few seconds, seeing that he had all the attention of the crew. "The reason we are being assigned is because there was an anomaly with one of our probes. Apparently, the probe stopped working less than a minute after we sent it through the relay, for no apparent reason. And because the colony hasn't fully finished any of its defense stations, we are being assigned there until at least 2 of the stations are complete, or we figure out what went wrong with the probes. Any questions?" He scanned the crowd, knowing that at least one of the crew was going to have a question. Finnally, he saw a technician stand up and say "I got a few. First off, when is the construction of the stations scheduled for completion, and what do we do until then?"

Jacob looked at the man, mildly relieved that somebody had asked a question he was capable of answering. "The first station is scheduled for completetion next week, the second is scheduled 4 days later, the third will be finished the day after the second. Until then, we will be staying on station. Any other questions?" On the back wall, he saw somebody speak up. "Yeah, when do we leave?"

Another easy question. For that, he was thankful. "We leave in 8 minutes, I suggest you get ready, the jump drive has already been charged."

8 minutes later, and the station was activating its jump drive.

The first signs of its effects was the station beginning to glow. The glow brightened, and the station was eclipsed by a flash of white light, vanishing from where it had once been, and reappearing thousands of light years away, over the planet Shanxi.

(((I,ME)))

I was sort of motivated, so I wrote this chapter a bit earlier than I had previously intended.

Anyway, next chapter is when the Turians will meet the Conduits, sorry for those who might have been hoping that it would be this chapter.

If you have any suggestions, just give them too me, and I'll see what i can do about them.

I'd like a review if you wouldnt mind.

If you see any errors in there, don't hesitate to point them out to me.

See ya later.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I stated another one early again, but eventually, thats going to stop. Right now, my muse is awesome. Later on however, that might not be the case.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, nor do I own InFamous.

(((I,ME)))

It had been 2 days since the Chickamauga had arrived at the planet Shanxi. To some, that time is nothing, to others, that was all the time in the world.

In the case of Serina Alts, 2 days seemed like the latter.

Serina Alts was a member of the Cybrack Clan, her ability allowing her to monitor the entire solar system thanks to the large amount of super computers on the board the ship.

For the Cybrack clan, merging with technology often caused a shift in perspective.

When they merged with technology, the processing power avaliable in the technology made it seem like the world had slowed down.

In actuality, they simply started to think faster. This was considered a very good thing, but to the clan, it also made things very, very boring.

With the phenomenal amount of processing power avaliable, she could check, double check and triple check the entire system in less than a nanosecond.

To prevent herself from going insane, Serina did alot of things at the same time.

First, she checked the system over and over again, keeping a particularly close eye on the mass relay.

The second was to play games. Lots and lots of games.

Thanks to the fact that she could recieve and send data through the FTL communications systems, she, and quite a few other Cybrack clan members, who were also on the network and not doing anything important, hosted a super large game in which they would all compete in, if only to try and stave off boredom.

It was something that had to happen, if they couldn't get rid of boredom, it was very likely that they actually would go insane.

In the two day time period, there had been a total of 20488 different matches hosted, on various different games ranging from remakes of the old Quake series, to remakes of the old Supreme Commander series, and everything in between.

With about 32 members connected at any given time, the games lasted a (relatively) long time. To them, each game lasted days, while in reality, each one lasted for about 8 seconds.

So far, the scores had been split rather evenly.

It was during the middle of one of these games that Serina found an anomaly in her continous scans on the system.

Quickly sending an apology to the others, she left the game in order to fully investigate its cause.

It took her less than a nanosecond to realise the the anomaly was coming from the mass relay they had sent the probe through.

It took her only 2 nanoseconds to realise what was happening with the relay, and she instantly began to report her findings to the captain.

"Captain, the mass relay is beginning to activate!"

The captain jumped, startled by the sudden appearence of Serina's hologram, before what Serina had said hit him with the force of a sledgehammer. He quickly began walking towards the centre of the station, where the main controls were.

"Tell me whats happening."

"Yes sir, the mass relay is preparing to receive something that is coming from the other side of the relay, its actions match that of all receiving relays that we have recorded and monitored. I dont need to tell you, sir, that we have no idea on what is coming through the relay."

The captain frowned. "Charge all the weapons, prepare all the missiles, and get the shields up to 100%, I don't want us to get caught of guard incase whatever is coming through is hostile. And send a message to High Command."

"Already on it captain."

Jacob stared straight towards a screen, currently displaying the relay.

"And now all we can do is wait."

Serina agreed with him.

(((I,ME)))

It had been a normal patrol for him and his crew, going to some border systems to make sure that nothing suspicous was happening.

Admiral Velark Ardescat remembered being bored, he remembered hoping that something would happen on this patrol to make things interesting.

And something did. During the patrol of a rather uniteresting system, which contained only 3 mass relays, he found that the last relay in the system had been activated. Who or what would go against citadel law and activate a unactivated mass relay, he didn't know.

He had ordered the fleet to proceed to the relay carefully, keeping an eye out for any traps, and they had found the damaged remnants of an unknown machine near the mass relay, amongst other asteroids orbiting the relay.

After carefully extracting the machine, they had analysed it onboard, finding it to be not all that advanced. At that point, that had travelled back to the closest turian planet to drop off the machine for study, and to report the activation of the relay to the Hierachy.

Not 2 days later, he had been called to join a small fleet that would scout the other side of the relay. He had voiced his concerns about not knowing what to expect on the other side of the relay, and he had been told the results from the study of the machine they had recovered.

Apparently, the machine had been a probe, and not a very advanced one at that. He had been told that the probe only contained a small amount of sensors, a small engine, no element zero, a small computer, something that resembled a opaque crystal, weak armor and a battery to power it all.

Amongst all that, the crystal was the only thing worth any amount of interest in the entire probe. In fact, the Hierarchy still hadn't managed to figure out what it was for.

They had told him, that if this was all whoever was on the other side of the relay could do, then they couldn't possibly be _that_ advanced.

And so, he was given the mission to subdue whatever was on the other side of the relay, and bring them into the fold of the Heirarchy.

And here he was, temporary commander of a small fleet of 20 ships.

He had already ordered the fleet to remove the asteroids that were orbiting the mass relay, in preperation to move through the mass relay.

He looked down towards the communications button, then flicked it to broadcast and said "Fellow turians, as you know, we are about to enter unknown territory of a possibly hostile race. I want each and every one of you prepared for anything we might encounter on the other side of this relay. You are all valued soldiers of the Heirarchy, and we have been given an assignment to subdue those who would break citadel laws."

With that done, he sat back and ordered the fleet through the relay.

(((I,ME)))

Jacob kept his attention on the screen in front of him. Just waiting for whatever was coming through to arrive.

His patience was rewarded, as not even 5 seconds later, 20 ships appeared in simoultaneous flashes of blue light that was distinctive of travel from the mass relay.

His eyes studied the ships, taking in the predatory design, sharp triangles, elongated hull and the small 'wings' near the back of the craft.

Perhaps the most glaring characteristic of the ships however, was their size.

They were small.

Small in comparison to his own station anyway.

The largest was barely 700 metres, and some smaller ones were only just 500 metres.

That said quite a bit about whoever he was dealing with, they had either been expecting minimal defences, thought they could overcome whatever defences were on this side of the relay, or were used to dealing with enemies either same size or smaller than they were.

He was betting it was a combination of all three.

But the greatest question was, could they overcome the Chickamauga?

(((I,ME)))

Serina hadn't known what to expect of the ships coming through the relay, and she wondered what they could be like.

When the ships arrived, Serina concentrated almost half of the scanners and sensors on the Chickamauga onto the alien ships, all in some effort to find out about them.

She studied the ships, taking note of every curve and angle, every edge and line, every last flaw and perfection.

It took her seven seconds to build a profile on every ship, seven seconds of uncountable trillions of calculations, working out everything that could possibly be determined about the physical aspects of the ships. In those seven seconds, she had worked out every possible thing she could ever need to know about there structure of the ships.

She knew, thanks to her scans, that they were surrounded by repulsive mass effect fields, which would repel kinetic energy weapons, effectively acting as a shield.

She knew, that beyond the shields, there were a few spots where there was less armor in comparison to the rest of the ship. She marked those points as possible weak spots.

She knew that it was highly likely that the Chickamauga would come out on top if there were to be an engagement between them and it.

She had detected radio signals, but she did not know how great the enemies cybernetic defenses were, and so she was wary to attempt to hack into a ship. And since such an act would have been seen as a hostile one, she didn't attempt it.

For now, she simply observed, waiting and watching for any indication of a hostile maneuver.

The station was her home, and the crew was her family, she would be damned if she let anything happen to them.

(((I,ME)))

Velark had ordered his fleet through the mass relay, fully prepared for anything that they might have come across.

Neither he, nor any other turian in the fleet had been prepared for what they had found.

He had most certainly not expected, in any way, shape or form, to find such a large and so obviously advanced space station.

He, like every other turian in the fleet, had expected a garden planet with minimal orbital defences, probably in the middle of an industrial age.

What greeted them second they arived through the relay was an under-developed planet, with a single very large city visible from space. Clearly a colony.

And hovering almost directly that city, was a space station more than 20 kilometres in length. Only slightly less than half the citadels length when it was fully opened.

It was very clear that whoever they were dealing with was far more advanced than the probe they had studied indicated.

Much, much more advanced.

It was obvious that they wouldn't be able to destroy the space station. Just looking it over he could see hundreds of missile pods, hundreds more smaller weapons that he couldn't identify by looking at them and 7 weapons larger than any single ship in the fleet. The largest ship in his fleet was 710 meters in length, and six of the weapons were at least 800 metres. The last weapon, probably the main one considering it was located directly in the middle of the station, was over 1 kilometre in length, utterly dwarfing his own ships entirely.

He was not eager to test the fleet against those weapons, especially since he had no idea what the weapon would even do.

Right now, it was the turian people who were the invaders, and this species the was the defender.

It was this species territory, and spirits only knew how much more they had.

Velark had to make a decision.

He could order the fleet to stay and attack the station, he could order them back through the relay in order to alert the heirarchy of this species and come back with more ships, or he could attempt to open communications with this species, and hopefully establish some form of peaceful contact.

He knew that his next actions would determine whether they met this new species with hostility, and fought a war, or whether they met this species with peace, and no lives would be lost.

Velark knew that every moment of inaction was another moment where they could be anhilated.

Velark didn't like making decisions as big as this, but, the thing was, somebody had to do it.

And unfortunately, that somebody was him.

(((I,ME)))

At this point, I couldn't make a decision.

I dont know which choice to write, so I'm going to leave it up as a vote on my profile, you may pick whichever one you want to pick, or you can send me a private message if you have ideas other than whats on the list.

If you wouldn't mind taking some time out of your day to leave a review, I'd apreciate it.

See you later.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, since the majority of you wanted to see a peaceful first contact, I have attempted to write that.

On a side note, whenever I refer to Serina doing a physical action, I'm refering to her hologram.

Disclaimer: I do not own InFamous, nor do I own Mass Effect.

(((I,ME)))

Admiral Velark carefully considered his options, comparing each one to the others, attempting to find the best option.

He had already weighed each option, each one presenting its own set of pros and cons.

If he ordered the fleet to attack the station lying in orbit, it was likely that they would be destroyed very quickly, on the other hand, the may be able to avoid its main guns and survive for long enough to cripple the station. However, he could not see any obvious weak points, and the station was dotted with many small weapons that might be able to seriously damage his fleet.

If he ordered the fleet back through the relay, he could have a larger task force assigned to taking over or destroying the station, at which point, they could take over the planet, possibly forcing the aliens government into negotiating terms, while also possibly capturing advanced technology for use and study. On the other hand, if he retreated to gather more troops, the aliens would likely call in any naval forces they might have had spare, while also fortifying the planet, which would make things far harder in the long run.

If he attempted to open communications to this species, he also had to worry about a lot of things.

The first and most obvious of which was language barriers. This was, obviously, the greatest problem when 2 different species met. However, considering that this species was making use of the mass relays, there was a chance that they had come across prothean ruins, which meant that they might have translated the prothean language at some point. If they did, it would make any attempt at communications far easier, as they already had a reference point at which to build relations and knowledge.

The second, and possibly even more annoying, was that he didn't know anything about these aliens culture, biology, religion or anything about them other than that they were advanced. There was a possiblity that they might offend the aliens, which could lead to a multitude of other things happening. They might attack, they might decide to simply cut off all contact or perhaps they would stop any future attempts at creating an alliance with them.

The third was that he had no idea if the aliens technolgy utilised anything that broke council laws. He had no idea if this species used AI, he had no idea if this race utilised genetic manipulation for any reason. He did not know what this race was capable of. This was, however, a matter that could be left to the council to solve.

On the other hand, any technology the species decided to share would make a great improvement to their own. On top of that, the species obviously had access to a large amount of resources, if they could build such an large space station that didn't seem too emit any detectable mass effect fields.

For him, the choice was obvious. He was going to attempt to open communications with this new race. For all he knew, this could be the start of a grand new age for the citadel species.

"Admiral, your orders?"

He turned to his fellow turian, whose eyes showed only the slightest amount of hesitation.

"Open comunications, send it in every known language, including prothean, there is a chance that they may have already encounted prothean ruins and translated their language. Tell them 'We come for peace.'"

(((I,ME)))

Serina waited, continuing to watch the alien craft for any signs that would give an indication of hostilities.

The small fleet of ships had been floating there for more than 30 seconds, a lifetime for her.

She monitored them, paying attention to every signal sent and recieved by the alien ships.

And then, the most unexpected happened.

One of the ships began broadcasting a signal in the direction of the station.

Her mind raced, trying to figure out what it was.

There were a few things it could be.

It could be an attempt at hacking the station, which if it was, meant that they were hostile.

It could be a message, though what it contained would be a mystery.

It could be a demand for surrender, or it could be a message of peace. She sincerely hoped it was the latter.

Serina took the signal, running thousands of scans in an instant, trying to find anything that might be malevolent. She couldn't find anything.

Warily, she began to analyse the signal, finding that it was, infact, a message, though she was incapable of understanding it, simply because it was written a different language.

No, not one langauge.

Multiple.

She looked again, trying to find anything she could understand, dividing different symbols ito different categories, trying to seperate the langauges.

And then, she found it. A language that she did know, a language that she could translate.

A language that was never created by human hands.

The langauge of the protheans.

Her mind raced to figure out what that meant.

Was this species the protheans?

She dismissed that thought as soon as it came, the prothean ruins they had found on mars contained only a single language, on top of that, the design of these ships was very different to the architecture of the ruins.

Of course, they were almost 50,000 years old.

Did that mean this species also found ruins of the prothean race from wherever they had com from? Likely, considering the protheans had apparently spanned a large amount of the galaxy.

Or perhaps the protheans were still around, and had uplifted this species, but that didn't explain the other languages in the message.

What did those other languages mean? Did it mean that this species was large and divided enough to develop several different completely different langauges? Or did it mean that there were other species out that that had come into contact with each other?

Serina didn't know which one she hoped would be correct.

Nevertheless, Serina began to translate the prothean language back into human language.

She almost sighed in relief, when she found what the phrase translated into. 'We come for peace.'

Almost. Just because the message said they came for peace didn't mean the aliens couldn't turn hostile at any moment.

Serina would maintain her vigilance, up until she knew absolutely beyond doubt that the race was peaceful.

She wouldn't stand for anything less. The station was her home, the crew her family. She would make sure that no harm could come to them.

She should probaly alert the captain too.

Yes, that was a good idea.

(((I,ME)))

Jacob didn't let his attention waver, keeping his eyes on the screen ahead of him, displaying the aliens ships.

Jacob wondered what to do, he clearly had a first contact situation, something that conduits had never experienced before.

He wondered whether this race was peaceful or not.

Since they had so suddenly appeared in the system, they had done nothing but sit there for 3 minutes.

Jacob imagined that the aliens commander was trying to figure out what to do in this situation. He would be too.

He wondered whether he should attempt to open communications, he wasn't going to attack them unless they displayed clearly hostile behaviour.

The problem was, however, he didn't know if they would be able to understand him.

He didn't have any telepaths on the station, and he also didn't know how telepaths would react to an aliens mind.

He was broken out of his thought process when Serina spoke up.

"Captain, they have sent us a message, it says 'We come for peace.'"

The captain frowned before opening his mouth and saying.

"We can understand them?"

"They have sent the message in multiple different languages, one of which was prothean."

"Prothean language? Nevermind, it doesn't matter at this point, we can find out later."

Serina agreed with him then asked "What should we do sir?"

"Attempt to send a message back, inform them that we have translated the prothean language, and then ask them what they are doing here."

Serina tilted her her for a second, then said "Message sent sir."

The captain turned his attention back to the screen. "Inform me when they have sent another back."

(((I,ME)))

Velark waited, wondering if they aliens had infact translated the prothean language. If they had, it would be that much easier to communicate with these aliens without having an asari called in to translate the language.

At this point, one of the turians in the command room spoke up. "Captain? They have sent a message back. Its in the prothean language."

Velark almost smiled, so this race had encountered prothean artifacts before. "Translate it, then display it onscreen."

_'We have long since translated the prothean language, it is good to see you have too, it will make communication much easier. We welcome you to this system, but we wish to ask what it is you want here.'_

Velark wasted no time in sending a reply.

_'We came to this system to investigate the other side of the mass relay. Due to an event that happened in our history, our government forbid the activation of mass relays without complete comfirmation of where the relay leads to, as well as having the permission of the council to open the relay. The last time a relay was opened lead to a war with a hostile species, which lead to another, smaller war.'_

Velark hoped the aliens could understand the turians position on activated relays.

(((I,ME)))

"Captain, they've sent a reply. It seems they have a reason for bringing that small fleet."

"Display it onscreen."

Jacob read the message, noting that the aliens did infact have a good reason for sending the fleet through the relay.

"Prepare a response, it should say..."

(((I,ME)))

_'We did not know of your government, nor did we know of your laws, and we hope that this incident will not damage any furture alliance we may have.'_

_'We understand that you did not know of our existance, or our laws when you activated the relay. We can not blame you for what your species did not know.'_

_'Our species refers us as the conduits. We would like for this to be the start of a good relationship between different species'_

_'Our species is known as the turians. We also wish for peaceful contact.'_

_'In the first message you sent over to us, there were several different langauges, is there a reason for this?'_

_'There is, the turians are a part of the Citadel Species, a collection of species that has met each other, and joined together to form a unified government.'_

_'Then we were correct in our assumption that there was multiple species. You are a part of this collection, perhaps you can inform them that we would like to engage in communication with them as well as you. No conduit on this station has the authority to start discussing terms and agreements with a different species. We hope that some form of meeting can be set up to discuss any agreement between us.'_

_'The same applies for our fleet, no one has any authority to discuss terms and conditions with an alien species. We shall return with the appropiate diplomats.'_

(((I,ME)))

Velark was thankful. The interaction with this species had gone as well as he had hoped, but now, it was time to return through the mass relay, and to alert the heirarchy of the events of today.

(((I,ME)))

Jacob sighed in relief, the species hadn't turned out to be hostile, and they had managed to secure continued non-hostile contact with them.

He ordered Serina to send a log of todays events to High Command, they would decide what to do from here on out.

(((I,ME)))

There is a lot of page breakers in there.

A lot.

On a side note, this chapter seems off to me, like something went wrong with the cosmic order of things.

Strange that.

I couldn't _possibly_ imagine why.

Anyway, I would like a review if you wouldn't mind leaving one

See ya later.


	6. Chapter 6

Did I tell you I also read private messages?

I do.

And there was this guy (or girl, not particularly sure.) that gave me a few more ideas. They were quite good, but for now, I'm going to leave the story as is, I can change it later after all.

There was also another person who told me a few things. They also gave me a few good ideas, but I'm not going to change it right now.

I'm going to answer a few things he said.

"Fun fact: just to produce one kilogram of matter you'd need 89,875,517,873,681,764 joules of power according to Einstein's Theory of Relativity (the speed of light squared) or about 21,471,527,037,561,868 calories in the case of conduits."

I do, infact realise just how much energy is required to to transform it into matter.

I really do.

The reason that the Matter Converter came into the story line is because of some of the things that Kessler did after he came back in time (Not even mentioning **coming back in time**.).

I have already explained about Kessler, and his role in the addition of the Matter Converter into the story. Or at least I think I have.

However, Kesslers abilities are very much a point of interest.

Kessler was capable of generating very advanced mechanics out of no where, displayed where he once generated a number of First Sons droids from nothing but pure power.

**That**, is the only reason that I added it in the first place.

Where that power came from is also a point of interest. Kessler was never, ever shown to need to absorb electricity to replenish either his health or power.

That means that he was either capable of generating electricity without assistance, or the machine in his body was a generator .

Kesslers right arm, as well as the majority of his chest was replaced with unidentified cybernetics. if those cybernetcis are indeed a generator, then that means that somebody designed a machine that could generate enough energy to create 3 droids in a space as small as a humans arm and chest.

That, is truly the only reason why both the Type-A energy generator and Matter Converter are in this story.

I had originally planned for fusion generators and dyson spheres around stars to act as energy generators, and the Type-A generator to be replaced by a large Fusion Reactor.

It would have formed a more believable technology base, but a friend convinced me to stick with what I had.

That, is my answer to the things he said.

Though don't stop with those ideas, they're very helpful too me.

Anyway, back to more story orientated points.

As for Shepard's power, well, it was a very close match in the poll, but regeneration won, so shepards power will be regeneration.

Anyway, here is the 6th chapter.

It was quite close, did you know?

6 in favor of leaving it as it is.

5 in favor of having them meet the batarians first.

2 in favor of having them meet the quarians first.

Diclaimer: I don't own the InFAMOUS series, I do not own the Mass Effect series. This story was created for entertainment value only. I'm not gaining any money from this.

(((I,ME)))

In the centre of the Presidium, inside the Citadel tower, the council was having a meeting.

It was just a normal meeting, discussing politics, reviewing intelligence, reading reports, basically doing everything that came with their job.

"Do either of you have anything else to add?" Said Tevos, only slightly bored, a testament to her many years of experience as a member of the council.

Valern responded in the negative, but Sparatus simply tilted his head back, seemingly tring to remember something.

Tevos had no doubt that it was an act, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion, even as she lifted her wine glass to her mouth.

And then, sounding oh so casual, Sparatus said "Oh yes, we recently discovered an advanced alien species on the other side of a mass relay they activated."

Tevos spat out her wine, coffing and hacking from suprise.

Valern's response wasn't disapointing either, suddenly spinning his head almost 60 degrees towards Sparatus, jaw dropping.

Sparatus himself smirked, very happy with their reactions.

Of course, they were counsilors, and they were both capable of recovering very quickly from surprises.

Valern, strangely enough, spoke before Tevos could. "You what?"

But now, it was time to be serious.

"We have encountered a new, advanced, species, on the other side of a mass relay they had activated and had sent a probe through."

And now, Tevos spoke up, having recovered from her spit take. "And how did the encounter go?"

"It went well, we found that this species has encountered the prothean langauge at some point, and has translated it. Because of that, we were able to talk to them and acheive peaceful contact."

Valern spoke again. "You said that they were advanced, how so?"

"Thats simple, when the scout group traveled through the relay, the first thing they encountered was a very large space station, more than 20 kilometres in length."

"They built a 20 kilometre station?"

"Indeed, there was also several forms of unidentified weaponry on the station, and its main weapons were each 750 metres long, with the largest being over a kilometre. However, the most important thing to note is that the scout group didn't detect any mass effect fields on or around the station. We don't know if that means that this race is capable of hiding them, or has developed different technologies."

Valern frowned, wondering what the seeming lack of mass effect fields meant for the aliens technology.

Tevos took this oportunity to speak. "Communications have gone well so far, I take it?"

Sparatus nodded.

"Do we still have a presence in their system?"

"No. The scout group has since pulled out of the system, It was only a half a day ago that we found them, I alerted you so we could set up a diplomatic team."

Tevos turned away thinking of who she could send on a diplomatic team. And then a thought occured to her.

"Wait, do they know of the asari?"

"It was mentioned that there were multiple species, but no detailed information was disclosed, so no, they don't know of the asari's ability to meld. That is, infact, the only thing they know about other species beside the turians. They exist."

Well that complicated things.

Tevos frowned, and then asked another question. "Do we know what this species looks like?"

"We don't, communication was text only."

At this point, Valern spoke up. "We should attempt to find out what this species looks like. We should also inform them of the asari's ability, as well as develop a translator for this species. On that note, we should also find out about social norms, laws, and their technology. For all we know, this species might utilise Artificial Intelligence or genetic modification. If this species does use either of those, then any normal agreement is not going to work. Though, if they do use AI, then that means they either they have a way of controlling AI, or they trust them enough to leave them unshackled. If they do use genetic modification, we must find out for what purpose and why they do it. We need more information before we can continue."

Sparatus turned to him and spoke. "You think this species uses AI?"

Valern turned to him. "No, but it is always a possiblity. And with this being an advanced species, I doubt that we will be able to force them to stop using them if they do."

The other two councilors agreed with Valern.

(((I,ME)))

On Earth, hidden almost 3 kilometres underground, a meeting was being held between some of the most significant figures in human society.

The first was Jack Orion, the current president of the UCG

Jack was a telepath, a very powerful telepath capable of incredible pyshic feats. He had short gray hair, and looked quite old. He was almost 200 years old, almost half way through a conduits lifespan. Jack was a wise man who's entire philosphy revolved around being practical. He was 6 feet tall, slightly taller than the rest of the people in the room. He wore a uniform consisting of a tuxedo, a white tie and black trousers.

The second was Astor Mikes, current head of the military division of the UCG.

Astor was a member of the Cybrack clan, and his ability proved incredibly useful in sorting and managing the military. With his ability, Astor was capable of reading, reviewing and responding to reports from the thousands of other Cybrack that existed through the military, forming a vast, and very quickly responding network that allowed the conduits military an incredible amount of co-ordination and capability. Astor was a rather small man, standing at 5 feet tall, 2 inches, the shortest person in the room. He was young, only 100 years old, but most of that he had spent in the military, leaving him an incredible situational awareness and a very srategic and tactical mind. He wore a navy blue coat, black shirt, and gray trousers.

The third was Sandra Ariana, the current head of intelligence.

Sandra was a member of the Ghost Clan, possessing both abilities inherent to the clan, Invisibility and Intangibility. Sandra was 150 years old, and held her position for 75 of those years. Sandra had black hair that went down to her mid-back, and stood at 5 foot 3 inches. Sandra, unlike the other two, Sandra was dressed in civilian clothing, looking utterly out of place in the room.

The fourth was Captain Jacob Shaw, looking about as casual as he could get when sitting withe the president, the head of military and the head of intelligence.

The fifth, while not physically with the room, was Serina Alts, her hologram as impeccable as always.

It was Jack who spoke first.

"Do you mean to tell me, that we enountered an alien species?"

Jacob responded. "Yes sir."

"And they are peaceful?"

"They _seem_ to be sir."

Jack leaned back in his chair. "Well, that complicates things."

Seeing an opportunity to speak, Astor quickly asked a question. "What do we know about them?"

This time, it was Serina who answered. "Not much unfortunately. We know that they are called 'Turians', we know that their ships seem to utilise Mass Effect technologies, we know that they have encountered prothean ruins at some point, and we know that they aren't the only alien species out there, though how many, or any other information about them was not disclosed. We know that these species formed a united government, but we don't know where they stand with that government."

Astor frowned, and his hands crossed as tried to figure out what to do in this situation.

And then, Sandra spoke up "How much do they know about us? And do we know when they are returning?"

"Hard to tell, they know that we translated the prothean language, though not when. They know that know that we are called conduits, beyond that, I am unsure what else them managed to gleam from any scanners or sensors that they may have had aboard. And no, we don't know when they are returning."

She sat back, seemingly satisfied.

Jack spoke once again. "So then, what do we do about this situation. And what do we tell the public?"

Astor looked at him. "I would recommend attempting to find out about their laws and customs, we know almost nothing about them in those regards, and we do not know if our society and laws follows the same rules and laws. They might have outlawed genetic manipulation for example, and that is a major part of our society. If that is indeed the case, then we won't be able to form an effective agreement or alliance between them and us."

Sandra said. "I agree with Astor, we do not know enough, and they next time we see them, we will have to swap information about society and laws with them, as well as a general history."

Jack's, along with everybody else's eyes darkened. "But should we include _that_ event?"

Sandra turned to Jack. "I... don't think we should. _That_ event was a tragedy, and the only reason we didn't strip it from our history was because everyone had to know, if only to make sure that we all knew what happens because of inaction and ignorance. Even now, it isn't taught to children, only when somebody tells them do they ever find out anyway. Nobody really wants an alien species to know of that event."

"You're right. But what should we give them as a general history?"

Astor spoke this time. "Well, we can give a broad, general outline, and we remove mention of it from the general history. We can just include the dates of our technological achievements, as well as a few smaller, lesser known, events. Then, we put some mention of minor conflicts thoughout our society."

This time, Jacob spoke up. "A good plan, but what happens if they manage to find out somehow?"

"Well, we can tell them that they didn't need to know, it was something that left us all with a scar."

They agreed with him.

Then, Jack spoke up. "Alright then, who do we send on a diplomatic mission? A telepath might be nessecary, if only to learn their langauge and develop a translater from that, which will help a lot with any future relations."

Sandra spoke up. "We might also need a member of the Healing Clan, incase anything goes wrong with the telepath reading the aliens mind. We don't know enough about their biology, or their mental structure to predict what migh happen beyond previous tests with normal and genetically modified animals."

Astor spoke again. "I'd prefer it if there was a member of the Cybrack clan their, With our FTL communications, it would be far easier to keep me, and by extension, you, up to date on the proceedings."

This time, it was Jacob who spoke. "Can I throw in an idea here? I think it might be beneficial if we have at least one member their with regeneration or teleportation so that they may surive just incase anything goes wrong."

Sandra spoke. "Good idea, on that note, where would such a meeting be hosted? We don't know what kind of gas they breath, it might be different from our own, we also don't know what kind of environment they live in. There is far too many variables here to fully decide on anything just yet."

Serina spoke up. "I volunteer to be on the diplometic team, I already have some form of experience with them, and my abilities will allow me to survive in a hostile enviroment provided I have the right equipment and send the data to back to commander Astor here. "

Astor turned to her. "Do you think you will be capable of handling yourself?"

She turned back to him. "I do."

Jack, Astor and Sandra looked at her, before Sandra spoke. "I do not have any problems with sending her over when the time comes."

Jack turned towards her. "Well then, I suppose I should congratulate you, miss Alts."

Serina smiled. "Thank you sir."

(((I,ME)))

And that the sixth chapter, I hope you like it.

If you wouldn't mind leaving a review, I would apreciate it.

If you have any ideas or suggestions, just send them over, my PM box is practically empty anyway.

See you all later.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, now with that other idea out of the way, I can start to work on this again without it bothering me.

Anyway, I'm going to skip a little bit of the story, to bring the story directly to the the point where both sides begin to send diplomats to discuss things, mainly because what happens up until that point is more or less irrelevant, and would only end up being useless cameo.

Anyway, now that I got that other idea out of my system, I find that I am able to concentrate on this again.

Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I kinda got stuck playing Sins of a Solar Empire. Brilliant game. That, and I just couldn't write this chapter, seems like it just didn't want to work for me.

Anyway, on to the story

(((I,ME))) (Conduit point of view.)

Several days had passed since the Turians had first come through the mass relay. Since then, the Turians had come back several times, bringing two other species with them, the Salarians and the Asari. Apparently, these 2 species, along with the Turians, were the 3 main species in their own space, which they had referred to as 'Citadel space'. So far, contact between the 3 species had gone well, slowly getting closer and closer to the point where both sides would begin diplomacy.

During the 3 days of contact between them, comunications extended into visual comunications. Because of this, the Conduits learnt of the resemblance shared between them and the Asari, which came as a shock to both species. When they later learnt of the Asari's ability to 'meld', the Conduits admitted that there was some amond their number that could do something similar, a statement that shocked the other three species greatly.

It was during this time that the Conduits asked them what laws their government had, giving their reasons for asking. This led to the two exchanging a set of laws and social customs, as well as a background for their respective species. Later on, the Conduits asked for the language of the three species, as well as what the words were translated too in Prothean, simply because they wanted to build a translator for all their languages. The Asari were all too happy to provide their language, the Salarians hesitated for only a small time and the Turians gave it to the Conduits, who, in turn, provided their own language.

With the phenomenal amount of computing power that was avaliable to the Conduits, on top of the already translated language, it took only a few minutes to completely develop the translator, which they then handed back to the Citadel three.

(Authors note: That makes it sound like the 3 did not have any problems about the Cybrack clan, there were, and I'll do page on that later. Trust me, it wasn't as easy as it seems.)

Besides that, the only problem with a diplomatic mission, is that there was nowhere where it could take place, as planetry defence stations were hardly the best place to hold a meeting.

So, the UCG, in preperation for non-hostile actions, moved a small monitoring station in to the system. Monitoring stations were the smallest stations that were built by Conduits, the stations were shaped like a disk, being 100 metres thick, and 1 kilometre in diametre. They lacked any heavy weaponry, though due to the size of the stations, as well as highly specialised gravitational field generators, they were surprisingly nimble. Monitoring stations were also the only stations capable of travel through a mass relay, as other stations couldn't travel through it because they were too large and weren't manueverable enough to transverse the relay.

The monitoring station had arrived after the Turians had left the system, and was moved into geosynchronous a few minutes after it arrived. When the three species arrived again, the Conduits informed them of the station, asking them if they wanted to dock with the station and begin face to face talks. When they accepted, the Conduits directed them to the monitoring station.

(((I,ME)))

Over the last few days, admiral Velark had faced quite a bit of surprises.

All stemming from the Conduits.

Duting the beginning, things had been going fine, and that had remained the same for a day and a half. Then, the Conduits requested the laws and customs of the Citadel species, in return for their own. While not particularly surprising, infact it was quite good, as they themselves had wanted to get the Conduits history and laws, the contents of the files they had given them were.

Once he had received the files, he had taken them back to the hierarchy for study and review.

And they proved very interesting. When he had arrived, he called in both Salarian and Asari scientists to analyse the data.

They had decided to read the species general history first, as that would help them understand most things about the species, and consequently, why any laws and customs were like they were.

The first thing that had shocked them was the physical appearance of the Conduits. They were very similar in appearance to the Asari, differing only in skin color, genders and having fur on their heads, a trait common with most mammalian species.

That was not the only thing in the data that shocked them though.

After reading through it, they came across something interesting. And, as described by a Salarian, utterly logic defying.

They had found out about the abilities they had claimed to possess, abilities more varied than anything any of them could name, abilities that no species had any right to possess naturally. At first, they hadn't believed that they did possess such power, but then, they saw the attached videos of individuals using certain abilities. Some had claimed that the videos were fake, that no species could possibly evolve such powers. That, however, was not necessarily true, as the Asari had evolved to use biotics naturally, something that had been quickly pointed out by others. In the end, most decided to give the benefit of doubt until they saw absolute evidence that the species did, infact, possess the powers they claimed to have.

Some time after that, somebody pointed out a particularly interesting ability. Referred to as 'Technomerging' in the list, it was one of the most interesting abilities to the group. The ability, defined as _'The ability to merge the user's body, either in part or in full, with technology.'_, was a point of great interest to all who knew about it. The group, which had chosen to temporarily suspend the disbelief they had, discussed what implications the ability had for all species in existance. During this discussion, another article, titled 'Cybrack Clan', was found. Upon reading this article, the group began another discussion. This one decidedly more heated than the last.

If there truly were individuals who possessed such a power, then what did it mean? These individuals were born organic (aparently), but that ability meant that they could do things that no other species in the galaxy could. Could they really be classified as evil, just because of their ability? All examples of AI that they knew of had turned out to be evil, but the user of this ability was not artificial.

In the end, they decided to wait and see. Everything about this race was confusing. Starting from the fact that they didn't seem to use eezo, ending with the abilities they claimed to have.

It had been a similar sight with the other things they learnt, only without nearly as much argument.

Even now, days after they had been given the information, they had remained unsure of these Conduits.

However, now was not the time to think about that.

They had been given another mission to travel through the relay, though this time they were meant to bring several diplomats to discuss possible terms to an alliance.

It seemed that the Conduits were thinking along similar lines, as only seconds after they arrived in the systems, they had been contacted and informed that the Conduits had moved a small station into the system, specifically for the purpose of beginning face to face talks.

So, here he was, his ship docked with the station and he, along with the team of 7, entering a meeting room that contained the Conduits diplomats.

He had to hold in his surprise as he saw them, there were 5 people in the room, 4 sitting at the table, the last leaning against the wall.

As his own group entered, one of the four sitting down stood up and said "Hello.".

He gave his own greetings, and then sat down on the chair around the table, attempting to look as relaxed as possible, after all, the next actions of the group would effect countless lives, as well as the relationship with the Conduits.

No pressure.

(((I,ME))) (Skipping the events, may come back to it later.)

2160: The Conduit-Citadel species peace talks go well, and while no official alliance is established (As a normal alliance would not work, because the technology and social norms do not allow it.), a good relationship was built between all involved.

After the first diplomatic action went well, the Council announces the existance of the Conduit species.

Near the end of the year, after 3 months, several missions, a few acts of good will and both sides learning more about each other, the first, official, alliance between the conduits and the Citadel species falls into place.

The terms of the alliance, which was closer to a pact than an actual alliance, were thus:

(1): No vessel belonging to either government is to transverse into the others space, unless the others species government gives permission, the vessel is pursuing criminals or it becomes nessecary for the safety of the other species.

(2): In light of the Conduits energy-to-matter transformation techniques, the Conduits shall not flood the markets with anything, unless it becomes nessecary for them to do so.

(3): In light of the Conduits technology, no species shall attempt to capture or force the Conduits to hand their technology over.

(4): If either government is attacked, the other shall come to their defence if it becomes nessecary.

2, January, 2161: First contact between Conduits and Batarians occurs and, almost straight from the beginning, the Conduits refuses to make any form of alliance or pact after they found out about the Batarians slavery practices as slavery is forbidden in Conduit society.

In the same year, Conduits are granted an embassy on the citadel.

2165: Conduits slowly continue to expand its territory, beginning to colonise the Skyllian verge, much to the anger of the Batarians. The Batarians later demand that the council declare the skyllian verge a 'Batarian zone of interest'. The coucil refuses and, in anger, the Batarians closed their embassy on the citadel.

2170: The colony of 'Mindoir' is attacked by Batarian slavers, local defenses destroy the ships before they can become a threat to the planet.

2171: The newly founded colony of 'Elysium' come under pirate attack.

(((I,ME)))

On the streets of Elysium, a battle took place.

The battle was certainly not a small one.

On one side, countless pirates and slavers attacked the city, seeking to overrun it and capture its inhabitants.

On the other side laid the inhabitants of the city itself, outnumbered at least 100 to 1.

That did not make things easier for the pirates though.

From the defensive line that had been established, Conduits used their powers.

Lightning streaked from the line, striking unlucky pirates with enough energy to kill them.

Pillars of flame erupted from the ground, schorching dozens of pirates, and leaving the ground they had once stood upon nothing but molten liquids.

Water swirled, erupting and turning with such force that pirates were simply cut in half.

Beams of light stretched out, buring through scores of pirates in seconds.

Countless other types of energy and matter were thrown at the pirates, and for each one, pirates died.

And throughout all the chaos occuring around him, he _walked_.

He walked through the chaos as if it didn't bother him.

In truth, it didn't.

Pirates fired their weapons at him, at everything, but what could it do?

Nothing.

He was John Shepard.

He was a regenerator.

Everything they could fling at him, he could heal from.

He walked up to the pirates, watching as they slowly became more scared for every step he took.

When he got close enough, he attacked with his own weapons.

A pair of blades, a miniture reactor within each, glowing red with heat.

That was the entire point of the blades. The reactors, when turned on, would transfer the incredible amount of heat they produced through the material of the blade, a material both lightweight and fully capable of holding that much heat without negative effects.

The blades could easily cut through the armor the pirates were wearing, as the shield stopped neither the blade nor the heat.

He wielded this blades with the skill of a master.

He had 30 years of constant practise to hone his skill.

Was it any surprise that pirates fell with a single slash?

He heard a sound, and looked up.

A pirate had just launched a missile at him.

In the second before the missile collided, he saw the pirate _smirk_.

The missile collided, and the entire area was clouded with smoke.

So, he walked out.

It was a bit hard for him to see at first, considering that his eyes had been destroyed in the explosion.

None the less they regenerated quickly, and he saw the pirate staring at him with horror.

Seconds later, the pirate was missing his head.

One did not simply shoot him with a missile and get away with it.

He turned again, straight towards another group of pirate staring at him with horror.

Of course they should be. His entire body was damaged.

Damaged was an understatement.

He was missing almost a third of his body, the skin and muscles not yet completely regenerated.

He walked towards the pirates, even as muscle and bone regenerated. Utterly destroyed human insides repairing, his heart rebuilding, his intestines reappearing centimetre by centimetre.

These pirates had chosen to attack Elysium.

Attack while he was on his shore leave no less.

They deserved little mercy.

He had no illusions what would happen if the pirates had their way.

He did not aim to be lethal. He only terminated the pirates with anything higher than an average grenade launcher in strength. Everybody else received only disabling wounds and their weapons destroyed.

It was much the same for those on the line.

The pirates numbers were thining now. They had no backup, the defences that had been rapidly fabricated at the beginning of the assault shot down both the ships in orbit, and anything that tried to get through the city itself.

He wondered why the pirates hadn't surrendered yet.

It wasn't like it wasn't obvious that they had lost all backup.

The 60 something ships falling out of the sky and being deflected by the cities shields were very obvious to anybody who cared to look.

The sound and explosion they made when they hit the ground should have alerted any who might have missed it.

You would have to be blind, deaf and stupid to miss several thousand tonnes worth of ships falling out of the sky.

Shepard supposed it didn't matter.

The pirates were attacking, they weren't surrendering and they needed to be taken down.

He could do that.

So could almost everybody in this entire city actually.

The defenders of this line looked like they were having fun.

Just after that thought came, several pillars of lightning came rocketing from a clear sky, killing thousands of pirates as they moved across the landscape.

And then, seemingly to make things even worse, waves of water rushed through the landscape from a nearby lake.

The water and the lightning mixed very well.

Very well indeed.

(((I,ME)))

Once again, I am sorry that this chapter took so long.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.

I would apreciate it if you left a review.

If you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out to me.

See ya later.


	8. Chapter 8

It would seem that I don't really have anything to right about in here.

Hmm.

Disclaimer: I do not own InFamous, I do not own Mass Effect.

(((I,ME)))

After the events on Elysium, the Conduits holed up in the city wasted no time in interrogating the pirates that had been captured during the fight.

As there was about 1000 pirates left, out of the original 100,000, there was plenty of pirates to tear the information out of.

Almost in a literal sense too.

There had been roughly 10,000 Conduits in the city when the pirates attacked, a pathetic number for a new colony, but all they were there for was overseeing the construction of the initial infrastructure. That infrastucture included the 3 defense stations hanging in orbit, once they were complete, the colony would open up to civilians.

It was a normal procedure, and it did not truly matter which Conduits were sent, so long as they had the skills nessecary.

Out of those 10,000 conduits, roughly 205 Conduits possessed telepathy, and it was these conduits whose abilities would allow them to interrogate the pirates, and get the truth.

In the few days it would take to interrogate every last pirate, the citizens of Elysium alerted the UCG of what had happened, informing them of the prisoners they had captured, as well as what they had learned so far.

The UCG, in turn, orders the immediate transfer of 3 defences stations to Elysium, as well as sending more experienced telepaths to the colony.

Because of the fact that there was an operational warp gate on the planet, the telepaths would arrive with minutes, the stations however, would take half a day to the colony.

The telepaths, when they arrived, wasted no time in taking the information they needed from the pirates minds, carefully slipping through thought and memory to find everything they needed.

When the had what they needed, they left the colony, simoultaneously ordering the remaining Conduits to focus on rapid construction of everything that had not yet been built.

(((I,ME))) (I guess this next bit will be narrator point of view.)

As it turned out, the information would prove shocking, so much so that the UCG released it in full to the Citadel Council.

The information itself implicated the Batarian hegemony as having funded the pirate raid on Elysium, and many other planets throughout both Conduit and Citadel space. Upon learning the information, the council released it into the public, shocking and horrifying all throughout civilised space.

At first the Batarians denied the evidence, saying that it had been fabricated by the Conduits for an unknown reason, then, one of the captured pirates was brought into the public fold, who admited that the information was true.

Imediately after the admission, civilians began to call for the Batarians to be fined heavily, in response, the Batarians simply closed the video communication.

The public outcry from the act was great, with many demanding that the Batarians be forced to pay back reperations, and also be forced to release slaves that had been gained from the worlds they had attacked.

A week after the events of Elysium, the Conduit military attacks the moon base of Torfan from which the pirate fleet had originated.

The task force for Torfan consists of 7 defence stations, 12 missile stations and 2 carrier stations.

Due to the overwhelming power of the task force, the small fleet and minor defences in orbit and on the moon itself were destroyed before any damage could come to the stations, leaving the moon defenceless.

Conduit ground forces are deployed in short order, and thanks to the fact that there is at least 2 Conduits capable of manipulating metal and minerals per team, they bypassed the defence emplacements deep inside the moon, capturing and securing pirates quickly.

Within 3 hours, every pirate on the moon is captured, and the data inside the base recovered.

The task force later left the area, transporting the pirates to secure locations and leaving nothing behind.

(((I,ME)))

With the capture of the pirates and the data at the base, the UCG attained all the information they needed to prove, beyond any form of doubt, the guilt of the Batarian Hegemony. At the same time, they received even more information pertaining to Batarian funding of rouge states and elements.

Wasting no time at all in handing the information over to the council, the UCG begins to fortify the line between Conduit space and Batarian space, citing that they do trust the Batarians, nor will they let their colonies be defenceless in the wake of the information.

In turn, the Batarians begin to build up their fleet, offering no reason for the sudden build up of military might.

As tension between Conduits and Batarians slowly rises, it is seen as only a matter of time before minor conflicts break out.

As the Council has no true jurisdiction over either faction, with only an alliance with the Conduits, they too begin to build up military forces, increasing patrols and reserve forces in preperation to deal with any hostile action.

When the UCG noticed this, they offered the use of their star bases in systems on the edge of the Terminus systems and Batarian space, allowing any fleet that is stationed on these planets to remain in the systems almost indefinitely. At the same time, they offer to repair and maintain any ships transfered to the station for no charge. The council accepts, and the UCG transfers a single star base to every planet on the border.

With the star bases in place, the council council increases the number of ships stationed at every planet, placing 50 at every planet.

Due to the star bases presence, which was fully capable of producing food, both levo and dextro animo, at accelerated rates, the entire fleet was self sufficient, requiring nothing for the council to maintain, allowing them to focus on different things. This leads to even greater relations between the two factions, as the starbase also gave any extra food they had to the colony they were guarding, allowing them a much easier time in maintaining a population.

Finally, after almost 3 months, a Conduit scout group tracking a group of Batarian funded pirates finds them attacking a damaged fleet of 50,000 ships, arriving right as they managed to destroy one of the larger vessels within the fleet.

A few members within the scout group identified the fleet as the Quarian migrant fleet, the last vestiges of the Quarian species.

In short order, the rest of the pirate are taken out, with the presumed flagship disabled instead of destroyed.

This marked the first true interaction between the Conduits and the Quarian species.

To the mild surprise of the scout group, the Quarians were already fully aware of the Conduit species, and their technology.

After a few minute of talking, the scout group finds out the ship that had been destroyed was a live ship, one of the single most important ships within the Quarian fleet.

It was at this point that the scout group alerted the UCG of the event, asking for permission to bring them to a planet to receive repairs and resources they needed.

After recieving permission, the scout group invited the Quarians if they wanted to move their fleet to a Conduit planet to receive food and resource until such a time that they could support themselves again.

With a live ship destroyed, the Quarians had little choice other than to accept.

When the Quarian fleet arrived at the closest planet, they were given purified food, stopping mass starvation, while also allowing them to recover slowly.

After the first six hours that the fleet had remained in system, Conduits began diplomatic missions with the Quarians.

Among the first things offered to the Quarians was the opportunity to have their fleet repaired, an opportunity that the Quarians did not, could not, turn down.

To hold the crew aboard these ships while they were being repaired, or in some case, rebuilt entirely, the Conduits built 3 city-platforms in space for the crew of the ship being rebuilt to temporarily occupy.

City-platforms were exactly as their name suggested, a 10 kilometre hexagonal platform that was capable of forming an artificial environment as nessecary. The city platform was large enough that it could hold hundreds of thousands of occupants at a single time, even more so with the Quarians habit of compressing themselves into as small a space that was possible.

As each city-platform was built, more and more Quarians moved to them, allowing multiple ships to be rebuilt at the same time, nonetheless the Quarians had over 50,000 ships, almost all of which was in some state of disrepair, it would take months to finish repairing each one.

Even as the Quarian fleet was repaired, the UCG continued with its diplomatic missions, slowly, but surely, establishing a greater relationship with the Quarian species, eventually evolving to the point that the Conduits offered to create a permanent living space for the Quarian species. It was a notion born of the Quarians plight, made that much worse due to the fact that they now didn't have one of the ships that had been keeping their people alive.

And when the Quarians expressed their incredulity that one species would do so much for them, when most others simply would have left them on their own, the Conduits told them that it wasn't fair their species died out for a mistake they hadn't meant to create.

After a few days of discussing, the admirality board accepted, but in return, they would send Quarians to help the Conduits with whatever they themselves needed, after all, it was the leas they could do to help the species that had helped them so much.

The Conduits accepted, and they began construction of a special space station.

A Vestibulum vitae-class space station.

Vestibulum vitae-class space stations were a special type of space platforms, not because of their superstructure, but because of the way it was designed.

A Vestibulum vitae was, in actuality, a multitude of platforms surounding a spherical core.

The core itself was actually the station. The core was 300 kilometres across, the 6th largest construct that the Conduits built in space.

The core was totally immobile, baring only the jump drive, and it possessed no weapons build into the hull, though it could add some later, the entirety of the core was dedicated to energy generators and matter Fabricators along with nanite forges with a single warp gate and an oversized gravity generator at the very center.

Because of its immense size, the amount of matter that it produced a day was truly incredible, easily capable of creating enough material to make easily make 50 monitoring stations every day.

All of that matter was dedicated to creating a specialized design of city-platforms, which featured larger amounts of energy generators, as well as a enhanced shield generators and improved environmental controllers, allowing them to create practically any environment. Another change was the warp gate left on the station, which was modified so that it could only travel to the core and other platforms that were a part of the station.

In acknowledgement of the Quarians far weaker immune system, the shield generators had been modified to produce a shield that would block out large amounts of solar radiation, leaving very little to come through. In truth, they could block solar radiation entirely, but that was not healthy, so it was left at blocking only as much as it did.

Once the core was completed, which would take approximately a month, due to the planet dedicating all of its stored resources to the station, the core would begin to manufacture the floating city-platforms, which would them create a dextro-animo environment for Quarian citizens, as well as the appropriate gravity.

Creating the nessecary platforms for the Quarians would take weeks, as when the platforms were built, they connected to each other, forming a sphere around the core, covering it entirely. As the platforms were built, Quarians could expand into the new space, allowing their population to expand as nessecary.

When the platform sphere was completed, the core would stop producing stations until it became nessecary for even more to be built, at which point, the sphere would expand and make way for new platforms.

It was the Greatest gift that could be give to the Quarians, a space to call their own and one that they could expand to their liking.

Of course, they were not allowed access to the vital parts of the station, which was were the generators and matter fabricators were kept, as the Conduits did not trust them enough for that.

But that did not matter to the Quarians much, they were being given a place to live.

That was enough for them.

(((I,ME)))

I'm not happy with that bit on the Quarians.

Thats why it took so long to get this chapter out.

Me re-writing that bit over and over.

Anyway, I hope you like it.

If you wouldn't mind leaving a review, I would like it if you did.

See ya later.

(Edit.) Due to a massive blunder pointed out by you guys (Thanks), this chapter got edited within short order.


	9. Chapter 9

I am _so _sorry; I have been busy for the last month or so.

Very busy indeed. I had exams and everything.

And that prevented me from writing anything.

I am actually still Busy now, so forgive me if my update speed slows down.

School has been interfering for days, and it is getting to me.

Here is the newest chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own InFamous, I do not own Mass Effect, they both belong to their respective owners. This story was made for entertainment purposes **only** and I am making no money from this.

(((I,ME)))

For the Quarian species, each and every minute was a struggle for survival.

There were many dangers in space that the Quarians were forced to deal with because of their situation.

Ever since the formation of the migrant fleet, they had been plagued with problems that made the very survival of their species harder.

Pirate attacks, which, thankfully, had been sparse, were never-the-less devastating, every few attacks causing some form of damage one of the ships with the fleet.

Most of the time, that damage was minor, and could easily be fixed with what little resources they had.

Sometimes, drawing on the stores of their resources wasn't entirely necessary, the destroyed remnants of ships often proved to be salvageable, ironically helping them in the long run.

Of course, they had always been careful with the wreckages, there was no telling what the pirates could have done.

They had survived upwards of two hundred years in the Migrant Fleet.

They hadn't achieved that by being stupid.

And it had been hard.

Each and every day was a challenge and there was always something to deal with.

Whether that was dealing with any problems that arose on individual ships throughout the fleet, or dealing with any unforeseen problems with being in whatever system they were in at the time.

None the less, they had endured, overcoming what most would consider impossible, moving from system to system, strip mining them with skill that could only be possessed by those who were forced to develop such skills.

They traveled from system to system, leaving nothing of value behind.

It was during the strip mining of a new system that they had suffered the worst possible blow that could be dealt to them.

While they were in the system, a live ship was undergoing maintenance.

It was nothing abnormal, it was simply a routine check on all systems throughout the live ship, something they did quite often.

During this maintenance, the Mass Effect core had to be checked manually, so the kinetic barriers on the ship were offlined temporarily.

And, as luck would have it, a fleet had come out of FTL at that exact time. It was not a particularly large fleet, only 20 ships, however, these 20 ships were in far better condition than normal pirate ships, which often featured some notable form of decay from use, or battle damage. None of those 20 ships had any form of notable damage, nor did they have any form of markings that would otherwise identify them as pirates.

It was because of that the Quarians did not immediately open fire on the ship, as they did not know if these ships were truly pirate ships. The area itself was close to other systems that were known for pirate attacks, but was still resource rich, something that had attracted the Quarians to the system.

It was rather isolated, and it featured no habitable planets, the only reason that people hadn't flocked to the system.

It was the fact that they didn't attack straight away that ended up dooming them.

Less than a minute after the ships entered the system, they opened fire.

Of all the rounds that were shot, not even one of them was heading in the direction of the live ship that had its shields down.

See, the thing is, the first instinct of many pilots is to dodge when being shot at. Even if they could not actually dodge the round itself, the shields on the ships would be strained far less if they were to deflect the round, instead of simply blocking it.

Less strain on the shields meant more survivability, which was always good.

Of course, as luck would have it, one of the rounds, which had been shot with a 13 degree angle away from the live ship, deflected from a cruisers shields, directly towards the live ship.

Of course, the round also hit a weak spot on the armor, a single spot that had suffered micro fractures to minute for the Quarians to detect.

When the round hit this spot, the armor shattered, the shards flying inwards into the ship, damaging countless systems and wires with an almost shotgun like blast.

The round, as well as some of the armor, continued to move throughout the far less armored interior of the ship, damaging the ships reactors and engines, shattering both.

And then, the anti-proton stores on the ship were damaged, leaving behind nothing to contain the anti-matter.

It was only a small amount of anti-matter, but that did not matter. When it touched the matter that had once been a part of its container, it exploded.

Half of the ship was obliterated instantly, the rest flinging apart when the aftershock of the explosion ripped it apart, leaving only an expanding cloud of debris behind of a once glorious ship.

The destruction of the ship gave enough shock that the fight temporarily stopped, every ship paused as there crew stood in shock of the unexpected destruction of such a large and important ship.

However, the stupor could not last forever and it was the Quarians who broke out of it first.

The Quarians had a fleet of almost 50,000 ships, however, while most of those _did_ possess some form of ship to ship weaponry, there was only about 300 or so true warships amongst the fleet. Unfortunately, these 300 warships that were spread throughout the fleet of over 50,000 ships, there simply weren't enough ships to protect the entire fleet, beyond each individual ships capacity for ship to ship warfare.

None the less, there were a mere 20 ships that had attacked them, compared to the majority of the Migrant fleet.

Within 3 seconds, every Quarian ship that could fire at the ships did so, this number totaled in as about 300 ships, about 12 of which were dedicated warships.

The small fleet of 20 vessels was more or less instantly annihilated, the shields on the cruiser sized vessels failing through the shear amount of fire directed upon them, with only a single ship escaping utter destruction.

As one would expect, this vessel immediately began to flee, attempting to rush towards the edge of the system. It was only through luck that they managed to move before the Quarians next wave of mass-accelerator round were fired. Perhaps, in another time and place, the vessel might have even made it.

However, it wasn't that time and place.

Even as the ship twirled through space randomly, in an attempt to stop the Quarians from attaining a lock and firing, an anomaly appeared on the edge of the system.

The anomaly, while not truly visible in the darkness of space, was easily visible to scanners onboard the fleeing pirate ship, and the Migrant Fleet.

The anomaly hung around for a few seconds, before there was a very sudden flash of light, bright enough to capture the attention of the other inhabitants of the system.

From the anomaly, a large pentagonal shaped object appeared, 3 kilometers long, 1 kilometer wide and possessing nothing of note on its outside hull.

Connected to the object were 5 ships, each ship one and a half kilometers long and slotted into the station, fitting perfectly.

The ships were long, oddly shaped craft. Looking something like a rectangular pillar with large engines attached to the end of the ship, as well as 4 smaller extensions near the end of the ship, slightly ahead of the engines. At the front of the ship was a large hole, obviously for the use of a weapon of some sort.

Each of the 5 ships quickly detached from the pentagonal object, and turned towards the fleeing pirate ship.

To the crew of the fleeing pirate ship, this didn't matter. They were about to escape this system.

Before they could go FTL however, the ship was suddenly disabled.

One thing that the pirates didn't realize about the ships was that each one housed a total of 3 Cybrack clan members inside their hulls. Not ordinary Cybracks either, but ones that had incredible talent with hacking.

The pirates, new ships aside, did not nearly possess anything close to the required amount of firewalls or hacking protection to defend against 15 Cybrack hackers, all experienced with hacking and possessing the ludicrous advantage that they could attack as fast as they could send a signal.

The pirate ship was already doomed the second the Conduit ships had jumped into the system, it just hadn't happened yet.

The pirate ship disabled, one of the ships begun moving to collect it, the rest however, turned their attentions towards the Quarian fleet.

(((I,ME)))

Chatter amongst the Quarian vessels was high, as many ships within the fleet had witnessed the sudden appearance of the blocky vessels in the star system, as well as the disablement of the fleeing pirate ship.

On one ship within the fleet, the members of Admiralty Board discussed the events so far.

"We lost a live-ship. A **live-ship**! We lost one of the single most important ships within the fleet, all because of one, ONE, pirate attack. How did it go so bad?" One of the admirals spoke.

"Bad luck. No other reason. That a single round would cause the destruction of a live ship, it's inconceivable. And yet, it happened. That one round, fired during quite possibly the worst time, which bounced off a ships shields, straight towards a series of weak points within the outer armor. Of course, not even that would disable it, but it just happened to damage the systems that kept the antimatter aboard the ship contained." Though the words were even and logical, the tone of voice that the admiral had said it with removed all belief that he truly believed that something so utterly horrible could have happened, so easily. A tone of heart break, sadness and the slightest touch of hysteria.

"Perhaps we should move to more immediate problems, such as the ships that appeared in system." A third admiral spoke.

Immediately, the first admiral rounded on him. "**MORE IMMEDIATE PROBLEMS?** We just lost a live-ship, which, in case it isn't obvious, WAS ONE OF THE 3 LIVE SHIPS WE HAD! WITHOUT IT, MILLIONS WOULD STARVE!"

"Enough." Stated a 4th admiral. "Admiral Matah'nelok is correct. We do have other things to worry about right now. The ships that disabled the pirate ship, do we know whose ships they are?"

A snort came from his right, and a female voice spoke. "The only species likely to be this far out in the galaxy, apparently chasing Batarian ships, that also doesn't use mass effect FTL is the Conduits. Not that the ridiculous size of their ships and the fact that the ships look like basic geometric shapes don't make that obvious enough."

Another admiral spoke. "The Conduits? What could they want with Batarian ships this far out in the galaxy?"

"Well I thought that much would be obvious." Another spoke. "A while ago, some Batarian slavers attacked a colony of theirs. The attack was repelled and they managed to capture and interrogate many pirates that were attacking. The information they gained from the pirates indicated that the Batarians had been funding pirate groups and had funded the attack on their colony directly. Since then, both the Conduits and the Council has been fortifying their borders to Batarian and terminus system space. Right now, all that's happening is that war is slowly edging closer, and it will happen if they don't immediately attempt to cool off relations. Given that Batarians are in the wrong and everybody involved is stubborn, that isn't going to happen."

A beep from the com systems captured the admirals attention and a voice called out "Admirals, they're attempting to contact us, what should we do?"

A glance was shared between each admiral, silently debating on what to do. Finally, one spoke up. "Open communications and rout it too this ship. We shall speak with them."

The members of the Admiralty Board leaned back into their seats, as holographic screens appeared in front of them

After a small time, a Conduit appeared on the screen, who simply said "Greetings towards you, Admirals."

(((I,ME)))

I may come back to these events later on, but since I only just begun writing this chapter a few hours ago, and considering that it's about 3 am where I live, I'm going to stop now.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, as you probably know, I'm back.

If you didn't know, now you do.

So anyway, here is the latest chapter of "The Other Side"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ETC. Bioware owns Mass effect, Can't remember who owns InFamous.

(((I,ME)))

It came as absolutely to anybody, when the Conduits and the Batarians finally entered war.

Though many would debate it, most note that the attack on the Quarians by Batarians was the when the situation finally crossed the event horizon, and war became inevitable. Others argued that it was not that which was the event that caused it to boil over, but simply something that sped up was already inevitable.

None the less, the war had begun, it's arrival announced to all when a small fleet of 20 Batarian raider ships attacked the Asari colony of Ancillia, located on the verge of the Terminus Systems.

The Batarians, seeking to gather slaves to help fuel their war effort, were beaten off by a conduit defence station, which had jumped in not an hour beforehand.

It was an interesting battle, one that showed the advantages that both sides possessed over the other.

The Batarians were almost always assured to have numerical superiority over the Conduits, as well as the advantages in speed and mobility.

For them, it was a blessing, as the large, highly obvious and slow plasma projectors had a very difficult time in hitting a target that was capable of manoeuvring around the beam itself.

The conduits in turn possessed the advantages of having rapidly repairing stations, along with incredibly powerful shields, as well as the ability to simply swamp the enemy with missiles, the only truly reliable hitting force the Conduits had, the small, nearly invisible, but surprisingly powerful missiles were sent in numbers that extended more often into the thousands than the hundreds.

One should never forget the Plasma projectors however, despite its flaws it was still classified as a weapon of mass destruction by the Citadel Species, the ships poor enough to be forced into hitting them were instantly vaporized, the plasma being almost 20,000 degrees Celsius, coupled with the fact that it passed through kinetic barriers reduced ships to melted slag.

Getting close to the station was also suicide, there were literally thousands of point defence weapons at the station, which, given that a grand majority of them where similar to that of the GARDIAN laser in function, yet more powerful thanks to vast amount of energy that was available throughout the station.

Getting close would bring the attention of all of those straight to the ship stupid enough to think that trying to move inside the stations shields was a good idea.

Ultimately however, the deciding factor lied not with the two factions duking it out in space, but with perhaps the single most useful technology within the Conduits arsenal.

That technology being the Warp gate.

When one truly thought about the Warp gate, they would realize the potential that such a device could hold when it came to defence.

It was a device that bridged points in space-time, something that could bring anything through it, so long as it was something that could fit inside in the first place.

All things of Conduit origin that was bigger than a kilometre possessed a warp gate. The defensive stations that had been placed throughout the Citadel species colonies had been specifically modified with a gate almost 2 kilometres in diameter, as well as the generators to support such a thing.

It was necessary, given that such a gate could be used to move troops, resources and cargo through it from anywhere, the Conduits had places such gate in orbit of shipyards and important planets throughout Council space.

It was used by the Turians to send the ships that were assigned to each defensive station to the station once it arrived. As Conduit stations were incapable of moving throughout the galaxy via Mass Relays, this could take a fair amount of time.

Usually, a series of monitoring stations were sent through the Mass relays to set up the stations, as most of the time, it would otherwise take months for such a thing. Given that with Warp gates, resources could be directly streamed through to make the building of the stations quick and easy, such a thing only took as long as the monitoring stations themselves took to reach their intended location.

For a grand majority of the Turians, the existence of Warp gates was like a present being given to a child.

The ability to move all of your ships to any location, at any time, with no delay, left tacticians salivating.

Other took it with worry, as it could be used against them.

The ability to be attacked, anywhere, at any time, with no warning left them with a fear in their hearts.

But, lucky for them, the Conduits and the Turians had become rather close as the years had gone by, many members of both species cooperated often, and with the Conduits and the Turians joining together to protect the Citadel species, relations were at an all-time high.

Anyway, as one would guess, when the Batarians arrived in system, the Turians had responded rather quickly, and after only 10 minutes, the Warp gate had been opened and reinforcements had poured through.

Recognizing the hopelessness of the situation, the Batarians spun up their FTL and got the hell out of there.

The Turian task group followed them through the relay, where they managed to take out a good portion of the attack fleet before they escaped again.

This event, known as the Ancillia incident, was the first act in the war.

The second act came from the Conduits, where they struck at an important point in Batarian Space.

Known as the "Nexus" point, it was the location of 5 different Mass Relays, 4 of which lead bat to the Batarian space, the final one which connected them to a series of other mass Relays.

The point was very important due to the rather odd connection throughout Batarian space. Basically, Batarian space was divide into 4 quadrants, which, while interconnected, required that travel from one Quadrant to other pass a series of systems that were far from other systems.

Basically, each system required almost one week of superluminal travel to reach, which made travel using these connects unpopular, as it took almost 2 weeks to get from one Quadrant to the other.

Nexus was important in that each Mass relay was connect to the main system, which required no travel between systems to access.

Basically, taking this point meant that each quadrant would be, while not cut off from each other, unable to pass resources quickly and easily throughout Batarian space.

Owning this point effectively forces the Batarians war engine to slow down massively, it cuts at their ability to move, attack and defend.

Obviously, this point was a fortress.

An entire Batarian fleet was stationed here at all time, along with hundreds of orbital defence platforms stationed throughout the system, it made the entire system almost invincible.

Naturally, when the Conduits heard about this system, it became priority number one.

Approximately one month after the Ancillia incident, the Conduits struck this system full force.

The plan had been simple.

Jump in 20 stations around the Mass Relay that led to TS (Terminus Systems) space, activate Warp gates and bring in the Support of Picket craft.

Picket craft were effectively the Conduits support craft.

Whereas other species had fighters, bombers and frigates to be deployed en-mass, Conduits did not.

They had been developed as automated craft that could keep up with the fleets of everybody else.

Being about 80 metres long and armed with what was effectively and overpowered laser, they were good for striping away at fleets slowly.

They proved to be not all that effective when in small numbers.

The Conduits had a tendency to construct hundreds of them prior to attacks and then let them pour through Warp gates to annoy the hell out of any defending fleet. Or just anything in general, really.

The plan was executed without delay.

(((I,ME)))

Kar'shakk was a proud Batarian, and the current General in charge of Nexus' defence fleets.

Kar'shakk, chosen because of his skill as a tactician, absolutely hated the Conduits.

'_Filthy varren, they deserve to be under our feet. Freaks of nature, how else do they possess such abilities._'

Kar'shakk was struck out of his thoughts when one of his underlings, an intelligence officer, reported something.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said, Sir, I am detecting some strange readings around the Theta Mass Relay, it appears that light is bending around an area, as well as that, a large amount of radiation is being detected." The officer reported.

"Sir, we get these same readings whenever a Conduit station begins to jump."

'_What?! But that means…_' Kar'shakk jumped into action.

"All ships, this is your General speaking, the Conduits are preparing to jump into the system, I want every gun pointed at these co-ordinates." he sent the coordinates. "And to prepare to open fire!"

"When those filthy Varren arrive, open fire and destroy them all!"

Kar'shakk turned to look at the readings again, when a bright white light briefly illuminated the deck he was on.

"They're already here. OPEN FIRE!"

The dreadnaught he was on shuddered as it fired a round at the coordinates, even as he activated the tactical map on the deck.

The tactical map came online, showing 20 large space stations near the Theta Mass Relay, as well as the position of his fleet.

'_20?! No matter, they shall be destroyed under our might!_'

The dreadnaughts round, showed as a yellow dot on the map, along with several other rounds, flew towards the stations, and collided with the shields that Kar'shakk knew would be there.

The shield was powerful, managing to block almost nine tenths of the round shot at it from his 300 strong fleet, however, the shield, while powerful, was not invincible.

A full 30 round flew towards its hull, crashed and made massive explosions.

Kar'shakk knew it only looked bad.

Indeed, even as his fleet fired the second salvo, the station seemed to be regenerating, the damaged material melding back together and reinforcing, the material that had been thrown off floated back to the station, becoming denser in preparation for the next salvo. There was a limit to how dense it could become, which was a little less than on third it's previous density.

Of course, it still made them that much harder to take down permanently.

As the second salvo launched not a few seconds later, he saw something that made him cringe in horror.

Throughout the stations, he could see a large ring almost a kilometre in diameter begin glowing. He recognized it for what it was, those were warp gates, which means they were going to bring in a fleet of their own.

Simultaneously, he could see thousands of pods opening, in preparation for what had been dubbed as the "Missile Massacre".

Even as the first picket craft began pouring through the Warp gates, tens of thousands of missiles were launched from the thousands of missile pods placed on each station.

There were literally tens of thousands of missiles, given that each station held a total of 100 missile pods placed throughout their massive forms, with 20 stations, there would be 2,000 missiles now flying towards them.

It took an extra five salvos for the missiles to finally reach his scattered fleet, but he knew that most of his fleet would survive this.

The shields on his fleet could survive about 10 missiles each, he knew that the Conduits would assign about 20 to a ship, which was 100 ships in his fleet.

The missiles collided, and the front of his fleet was lost in explosions.

The massive explosions of 2,000 missiles disrupted his tactical display, in its attempt to monitor which was lost not lost, as well as attempting to pierce the slight EMP effect the missiles left behind.

And then, from the scattering debris cloud came the nightmare known as picket craft.

His tactical display numbered them in the thousands.

The picket craft opened fire.

Thousands of red beams, visible only because of their intensity, lashed out against his fleet, taking out 20 ships under their fire.

His fleet returned fire.

The slugs crossed the distance in a second, and collided with the picket craft.

Easily 60 of the small craft were annihilated.

_But not fast enough._

The beams lashed again, the damnable pulsed lasers ignoring the mass effect barriers and cutting into the armour of the ship.

Ablative armour could only do so much, and it was never designed to handle this much energy in a single go.

It was a slaughter, plain and simple.

The picket craft were numberless, it seemed that for each one destroyed, 3 more took its place.

Kar'shakk's ship shook, and he was flung off his feet.

He hit the ground, and the last thing he felt before he died was a feeling of being torn apart.

(((I,ME)))


End file.
